Wavering Love
by Writing Muse
Summary: Before there was Helen, before there was Troy, there was Achilles and Patroclus. Where thier friendship evolved to lust. But Achilles shunned all evils of love, will he do the same this time? AchilXPartic
1. Squabbling Women

**Wavering Love**

Chapter 1: Squabbling Women

"No he will not!"

"Oh, yes he will!"

"No!" His mother paid no attention to the selfish pleas of her child's whining. She continued with her present chore of unraveling the fine, but unused, bed sheets for the new bedroom; which was once an old storage room. "Achilles, my child..." The old women gracefully waltzed away from the bed only to stroke her child's cheek in comfort. "She has been a sister to me all my childhood. The least I could do for her is to take in her son. Why resent the idea of it all?"

Achilles withdrew from his strong signature pose of standing tall and crossing his arms by dropping them and taking Thetis' hand. "If he is as strong and clever as the messenger said, then why do we have to shelter him?" He shunned her hand away, as if tossing a forgotten apple that has shown its rotten colors. "He's old enough to hunt, and shelter himself! Why do we have to continue like he is nothing but a child?" Thetis turned her back towards her son and resumed with making the bed. Her last words of reasoning with Achilles were spoken no more then a whisper. "Well, looks like you won't be accepting in taking in the boy."

"Yes mother! I will never allow for that rouge to stay with us!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! HE'S STAYING!" Anger and frustration bloomed over her marble complexion. Those snarling features were very much familiar to Achilles. The eyes told of another face that all mothers carry. One that shows the power over her offspring. A look of this was not to be taken lightly. Even back in that age it wasn't. No child, no matter how powerful, has the power to look into those eyes and not fear of seeing them again. Achilles stormed out of the room. Defeated once again by his quick witted mother. Before the warrior son left the room to his mother, he mumbled a comment. Just so he can _think_ he's had the last word. "The room looks dreadful in red!"

This is only one chapter. Every week, at the least, I will add another. But please tell me how you think this one is. Questions? Oh! If you've read my first story, then you would have gotten the little joke Achilles said of the 'red room'. I thought that the reason why most didn't read my last story, Forbidden Gods, was because the first chapter had 5 others in it. My bad! I didn't know how to break everything up. But now I know, so I have more faith in this one. This is more of the prequel of Forbidden Gods. Stay tuned!


	2. Patroclus

**Wavering Love**

Chapter 2: Patroclus

Patroclus was inconsolable, pleasant hills and valleys lush with autumn wildflowers, pine trees, live oaks, and shrubs. Occasionally his party would pass shepherds bringing their herds down from the mountains from winter grazing. The air was crisp and reminded him of the light snows back at home. The distant hills looked blue in the morning mist and herds of cattle and horses lazily grazed on the slopes.

"Sir?" Patroclus questioned his fellow traveler to his right. "When will we arrive at Thetis' house?" The bearded traveler scratched his chin before speaking; calculating the time it will take them to get to the house at their horses' pace. "I'd say not long. We are deep in Achilles' land and his house isn't that far from that slope. You would see it well after we approach the top of the hills."

Patroclus paid no attention to the answer of his question. The young boy's mind was taken whole at the mention of Achilles. "Achilles! The Achilles!" The words choked in his throat, trying to breathe out of his excitement and be let out. "You mean the war hero lives with Thetis'!" Patroclus' enthusiasm didn't shock the old traveler and his voice stayed flat unlike the youth beside him. "Yes. That is his mother, the silver footed" His sentence was broken in half from the surprised squeals of the boy.

"Son of a bitch!! I can't believe my mother even knew this woman. I will pray thanks to Zeus for making it so every day!" His vulgar speech made the older man jump a bit from offense, but after learning the innocent nature, the traveler turned from anger to annoyance by the boy's struck of luck.

Just from that mere conversation the world looked different from Patroclus. More new, brighter. Such a difference from where he saw it in the past. Before he could remember, the world was grayed with strangers, poverty, loss, and the cold! He would never forget how cold some of the winters he'd been. Even the bosom of his mother couldn't shield him away from viscous frost bites.

"Patroclus!" His name woke him from his past and noticed that he was looking down from a house on the shore. "We are here." The same old man implied. Now that his new home was in view, and it won't be to long before he is at the doorstep, Partoclus' stomach now formed a new feeling of anticipation. _What if they are cruel? What if Thetis won't even remember my mother? What if Achilles' won't like me?_

The last question that quarreled in his mind stung the most. Apprehensive feelings vanished to make room for fear. With each step, Patroclus prayed the same wish to another god. He prayed to wisdom, to fate, to love, even to the wine god which doesn't really have any comparison to the problem he is now in, but it doesn't hurt to try he told himself.

**Please Review! Any questions, comments, protests. I'm open.**


	3. The Newcomer

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 3: The Newcomer**

It was now the doorstep of his new life that stood before him and he felt the first signs of fainting were coming on their way starting from his stomach. One of his guides slide down their horse to introduce their arrival, but his steps were cut short from the woman that trotted from the side of the house. "Wait! I am here."

From her movements you wouldn't think she was half the age she lived for. And her figure was as slender and slim as she was when maybe twenty. But streaks of sliver ran down her long black hair, and aging lines were for now on creased around those blue crystals that were her eyes. She dropped the lose fabric that she held around her hips to keep from dragging and with such warmth and grace she recalled her name to the company. "I am Thetis."

There was no 'daughter of' or 'mother of' titles that most would present to show off their honor or fortune. Now man or even a trailing title of where she came from held her down in place. She was as free as a spiraling feather or leave that you would see dance across the sky on its currents. And it was that trait alone that made her shine with a beauty that not even a word or more could capture her.

Patroclus was off his horse already still captivated by this woman. "Ah!" Her eyes now saw him and all fear that was in him melted away from her welcoming gaze. "And you must be Patroclus." Already her arms were bound to this body. He hesitated to return the hug which was given to him. It took a moment to translate this action, this welcome. He had seen this before in the crowds, when loved ones returned to one another but never practiced the exercise before. "You have her mouth." She whispered. It made him smile quietly to himself. "Come! All of you must be parched from your journey"

The men have been waiting the longest time in their short spanned life to hear any sign of an invitation to drink. And it didn't scare Thetis to see them run off into the house without even tying up their horses. It was just Patroclus and Thetis to do the chore. Which was perfect, already he took pleasure in her company. "Your mother has done right bringing you up." They walked side by side with the horses behind their heels. "But you haven't known me that long my lady? How can you tell?"

"Trust me, your mother never had a bad bone in her body and I would be questioned of all I know if you had one in yours." Her comments made him smile more and a light pink blushed his face. "And what of your son?" Already Achilles was running through his mind. _He is here! Right here on this very land! _It comforted Patroclus that the warrior didn't see him yet. It would be to embarrassing to not be prepared for any hero.

"Oh, him. He reminds me of a rose. So don't be frightened of him." _Already she is warning me of him? Is he really that scary in real life?! _Doubt began to cloud his dreams. "He is in perhaps sword playing." From the tone of her voice, she didn't want to pay much attention on her son for a topic. "Where is he?" Patroclus tried to cover his excitement but he couldn't wait to know where he was or when he will meet him. "In the back. Let me take those horses for you and meet him up there. He should bring his sorry ass down her to greet you!"

"No, I can wait!" "Nonsense, go, go!" Her words shoved him off to walk around the back. "Great! You should have just shut up!" He told himself. The yard was blooming with trees for shade and a case of stone slabs for steps were place before him. The top brought him to what use to be an ancient house that now stood in ruins with a couple of pillars and stones, tossed around from a past war of some kind. He heard grunts and taps of fast footing that stamped on the ground.

That same fear of apprehension climbed up to him and seeing the great warrior himself fear also was within him. When he finally saw Achilles, before him and in the flesh all concerns were gone. He seemed to have the same affect as his mother. He wasn't what Patroclus expected but better. Everything of the hero's body was sublime and he took in every aspect of Achilles in like smelling a sweet scented aroma for the first time. He was naked except for the skirt and the belt around his hips. A tall, strong armed, sleek man he was.

Just the movements he composed were like it came from a mystical being. He plunged his sword into nothing, but in his eyes there you could see he was fighting some form of a beast. Patroclus was so intent of gazing at Achilles from over a half torn wall that the next step he took broke his balance and pushed him a couple of steps down. His entire back was burning with pain, but not as much as his hatred toward his clumsy moves.

_Shit!_ He cursed to himself. As he turned around to climb his way back up there he was. Achilles! Seeing the man before him stopped his heart for the longest time and it made him difficult to breathe even after he gained back his wits. Achilles looked hard at him, seizing him up, looking into his soul, piercing through his flesh and form. Or that was what Patroclus believed.

But really Achilles saw a boy. A young man, so young he had the smooth, plump cheeks of a child; his face was pink flustered from embarrassment and beneath his gray tunic there was the smell of sweat and salt. His blonde hair that was now tangled fell into his eyes and his shoulders were coated with dirt and dust. Their stare held for the longest time, Patroclus would recall it was three hours long, but Achilles knowing time better then the youth, thought the same that it was a whiles worth. _Damn when will he drop his eyes!_ Achilles was caught off guard that Patroclus could hold such a stare with him for so long.

After a while Achilles was bored. "My name is Partoclus." He said plainly. At the end of his name, his voice trembled a little showing what he was feeling: scared shitless. The warrior walked away without caring a thing that was spoken with him. He continued like this until the boy continued from where he stood. "Nice to meet you."

At first Achilles thought, _is he kidding?_ But after glancing over his shoulder no sarcasm was shown in his face. And he continued on down to the house to find a drink, leaving Patroclus breath taken and able to only murmur one word. "Wow"

Please Review! Please, please please!!!! Am I doing all right? **Can I have any ideas because I'm in really need of them.**


	4. A Second Glance

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 4: A Second Glance **

Mist like a white veil came down from the hills, drifted around the house and wound its way in and out of the flowering walls of the courtyard. Since spring has been well in for a while, the air has been most fragrant with the scent of trees.

Achilles always came out at this hour of the morning to breath in that smell, reflecting on the world around him. Today he didn't because of the nagging presence of Patroclus was well in his mind. Finally knowing for sure he was hiding behind the small tree he craned his neck over his shoulder to see the creeping boy. Now seeing Achilles knew where he was Patroclus hesitated for a second before leaving the courtyard.

Later on Achilles was twisting a new rope for the horses out in the front of his home. No sooner did the twig snap he knew Patroclus was _again_ watching him. And the same event happen when he was practicing fighting, petting his horses, sharpening his armor, and taking a walk on the beach. For the past 2 days Patroclus has been here, there wasn't a time where he didn't know where Achilles was or was watching him.

It wasn't until when Achilles was about to unclothe to take a swim that he again heard Partroclus' clumsy steps that made him ripped out his anger. He had torn the youth from his standing place to be pressed against Achilles' breast and smelling his hot breath blow on his face after each word. "Now, I fought against you staying with us you little runt! But I will not tolerate you stalking me after every turn!! You got that!"

His fingers dug deep into Patroclus' shirt and skin leaving a lasting red mark on his collar bone after barely nodding yes. Then being shoved away and running (but manly) away. Achilles knew his words alone can only keep the young man away from him. He wanted more. The warrior wanted him gone and staying gone out of his life. It sickened him to know such a straggly coward slept under the same roof as him. Such a plan can not become without superior help.

"MOM!"

"No, I won't even dare it Achilles. He's too young"

"Lair! He's not too young and you know this! What is the real reason why you have the heart to take in this boy! WHY!"

Thetis looked at the basin of water she was carrying from the spring. She hoped she would find a better explanation then the truth but none prevailed. "I...pity him." Her words were barely heard from Achilles. She knew this wasn't enough so she continued on.

"His father today remains unknown. The only one that knew him was his mother that now rots underneath. For years Patroclus has been living off of sanity and love itself for all of his childhood. The reason why his mother and I have lost touch was because of the distances they went. I've heard from other voices and rumors that they traveled from city to city always finding nothing but the same coldness. The same barren alleys they would sleep in..."

She knelt down next to the pile of clothes and began her scrubbing and scraping to take her mind off the tears that slowly feel. "I knew she was dieing long ago before signs of it took hold. She came to me when you were off with your father somewhere and she left Patroclus by himself next to a shop when he was four. She begged for some food and clothing. But her skin! It was stretched and stained from mud and soot. I could already picture how drenched her son must have been. Imagine not knowing that you are going to live the next minuet, and if you get nothing; then you don't know how to live with wanting to die.That was the life Patroclus lived it, and no women or man should ever have to endure that. That's what I want to do."

The mother looked at her son to see him staring at the ground. "I wanted to give him a life that he didn't have the chance to have. And here you are, whining, like the princes you despise to rid him of it." She got up and collected her things to carry into the kitchen. With a toss of black curls, her words stung Achilles, leaving him distorted with guilt.

Achilles couldn't handle being near his mother at the moment. The smell of her made him feel hatred towards himself. He had to get away from her, from Patroclus, even from himself since it was him that he now wanted to shun away from. He climbed those steps that lead him to his sanctuary on top of the hill at the ruins only to hear grunting that did not come from his own.

It was Patroclus, trying to copy his sword tactics. He could recognize what moves he was trying to copy and he chuckle out loud learning that this stick was meant as a sword. His laughs were heard from Patroclus' ears and he turned in horror to find that it was Achilles laughing at him. He quickly threw the stick to the ground then began off. He would have been clear out of Achilles' sight if it wasn't for the warrior's demand for pause.

"Wait! Come here." He jumped down to land on the sandy landing where he always created new combat moves. Patroclus stood where he was and watched Achilles pick his stick up and another for himself. "Here." Achilles threw the stick to land in Patroclus' hands. _Is this a tease? Or a test to prove my ability that it is a tease? _Achilles' feet brought him up close to Patroclus.

Terror was in his eyes but the boy tried harder not to show it yet he kept eye contact no matter how much it pained him. Looking at Achilles like this was like looking at the sun, you either had to turn your eyes away or lose your pride with the show of tears from its rays. But not a drop fell from Patroclus' blue eyes which Achilles noticed from the first time he saw him. Yet the boy that now stood before him looked different from the past time.

He suddenly noticed that Patroclus had blue eyes but went hazel as they circled closer to his pupils. A fait scar that was usually missed stained right underneath his jaw. His skin was not as olive as his own but in its freshest of years it glowed with no imperfections. What was he thinking? He's looking at him _too_ closely.

"You've been gripping your sword to tight." The boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped but a little. _That's it, _he thought to himself. "See if you hold it firmly but loose enough"

"That's what you wanted to tell me?!" Achilles took his attention from his own stick to again Patroclus. "I could have sworn you were going to kill me with that stick!" "Now why in the world would I do that for?"

"Because you're Achilles! The walking immortal of men." It was Patroclus' time to be cut off. "Just because I've lived through a couple of battles and maybe even was the factor that we've won them doesn't mean I have the right to kill without guilt." Patroclus' stare of awe slowly disappeared behind his face. "What do you mean?"

A short pause came between the two before Achilles answered. "Nothing...But it was your fighting that has brought me here. Hold your sword looser and keep both feet planted on the ground. Without balance there is no skill." Achilles drew distance between them then lunged forth Patroclus who ran from his point. "No! Defend me, not run!"

Patroclus now understood the new intentions of this great tyrant, and the hours went by with them two rustling each other on the dirt coated floor teaching one another. For Patroclus it was to defend himself, and for Achilles, it was to be patient. **_Very _**patient. Because it would take a couple of minuets for Patroclus to learn a move that took Achilles seconds to make up.

The afterglow had not yet faded from the sky, but already the summer night was enfolding nature in its tender soothing embrace. The shadows grew longer and when they finally reached the two men's feet their panting and slashing stopped. "We'll stop for the day its late and I don't want my evening to be wasted away." He was about to make his way down before Patroclus spoke. "Achilles!"

"Can we continue this on tomorrow?" It was like he didn't give it thought but it was long before that Achilles had the answer. "I was planning to." He left Patroclus alone to reflect what just happened.

When he first saw the warrior in all his splendor he was in awe of his stature. But now, on how much Achilles surprised him with his vulgar distance to his newly helping self; he was fascinated by this creature.

Please Review after you've read this. I really want to know how I am doing, because I am a little known to messing up real good stories by real bad grammer and spelling. Alright, secrets out, I'm not a walking dictionary. But not even that tell me what you think about this story. Dose it sound chessy, or an original, the worst thing you've read. ANYTHING!


	5. You Got Me Wild

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 5: You Got Me Wild**

On the right of the gardens a shadowy grove of alder trees quivered and softly whispered in the fitful breeze, and on the left there stretched a boundless field. There, where the eye no longer could distinguish field from sky, a bright light glimmered. It wasn't even afternoon and already Achilles' tunic was a hot nuisance around his torso. Patroclus was catching his breath from their last exercise. "Want to do that again?" Achilles asked.

The signs of 'no' were well in Patroclus' face but he resisted all pains and sores from his body with a simple "yes." The two have been spending the past week just composing fights upon fights of battles that might never come or tricks they will never commit. "Achilles?" the boy questioned. "Yes?" he answered.

"Is it true that you are a son from a goddess?" Achilles chucked at the idea. Almost as if Patroclus really did believe in these rumors. "No, just a far fetch excuse from men who couldn't beat me." If Patroclus was disappointed from the bare truth he'd shown no signs of it; because Achilles was looking hard for any to submerge. The angel of silenced passed over the two until shattered by once again Patroclus.

"Achilles?" he asked again in that same tone he used the last. "What!" Achilles barked back. "...Nothing, just wanted to say something." This made Achilles melt into a smile and it touched Patroclus to do the same also. "Let's go on with this again." Achilles got his thick wooden sword, an upgrade from a stick, and so did Patroclus.

"Now you keep on attacking at the right which will give your enemy a good guess to watch out on that side and get you on your right. So do the same but just be more balanced on where you attack me." Patroclus nodded a 'yes' from Achilles' critique. After a deep breath from the boy their dance began again.

Patroclus lunged at Achilles' torso, causing the warrior to spin out of harm to strike at Patroclus' shoulder. He would have done so if Patroclus didn't block his blow and shove it away. They kicked up many sand clouds from their hurried steps and after every blow one made an aggravated grunt to shun off their opponent's strength. Usually it was Patroclus doing all the grunting. Their fast pace of slicing all came to a halt when their bodies were in an almost frozen position.

Patroclus was directly behind Achilles' back trying to get his sword to merely brush against the warrior's breast. Long ago Achilles' sword carelessly fumbled from his grasp and only his strength was keeping him alive. Well only for pretend. Sweat glistened over Patorclus's back while he gritted his teeth trying to overcome Achilles' strength. He might have won his first battle against Achilles but soon his attention swept from the fight to Achilles himself. In order to keep Achilles in front of him, Patroclus held Achilles tightly across his stomach. But now a small slice of his skin was what Patroclus now felt.

Achilles' tunic must have been pulled back tightly to reveal his abs under Patroclus' hand. Without the clothe covering it anymore, Achilles' skin was warmer under his fingertips. He breathed into his blonde mane, brushing his cheek across Achilles' neck. Patroclus wasn't the only one in deep thoughts of his enemy.

Achilles could feel Patroclus' pressing length against him. He felt Patroclus' sex beneath his skirt pressing against the back of this leg. A small gasp escaped his lips and began to feel a little light headed that traveled down into his stomach. Now Patroclus' grip tightens across Achilles' bare skin, laying his head down on Achilles. Their grunting and hard breathing ceased to_ just_ the breathing. It wasn't like hard labor breaths that they took, but more like they were drawing their last breath of each other.

Achilles' eyelids shuttered shut and absorbed the touch of Patoclus behind him. Just then in his mind a _click_ popped in his head. "That's enough!" He whirled around to escape Patroclus. "You won." Glory didn't shine on his face as Patroclus planned but more of uncertainty. He felt naked without Achilles pressing against him and he slowly evolved without the feeling. Achilles tugged his tunic down over his lower abs.

The young boy could feel the heat as he emerged from the stone's shadows. His blonde hair falling into his eyes as he went passed Achilles. He could see rose pink bloom over the flesh of Achilles' cheek; smell the sudden sweat of his body. And so did Achilles from Patroclus' young, taught body. "We'll continue again tomorrow." Achilles directed. And they did.

Just as Achilles planned it to be. But what he didn't plan was the excruciating feeling that they felt in that mere moment, was gradually ascending beyond their control. One time Achilles trapped Patroclus up against a stone ruin, so close that they could feel one another's pulse speed up as they looked at each other. And for a lifetime they just stared into one another's eyes.

Their latest intensifying pause was the most they've endured yet. It was a hot noon, when Apollo was at his cruelest during the day. Achilles and Patroclus both decided to strip off their tunics which were now well damp with sweat. Patroclus, in luck, tripped Achilles flat on his back, but with him being dragged down on top of Achilles himself. If they were to recall the moment, both of the men would say they've stayed there for hours just looking at each other. But only time its self could recount seconds.

Patroclus' blonde hair dangled over his face. This itched Achilles to pull behind his ear to better see him. When his palm glided over the youth's cheek he swooned at the touch closing his eyes in the excitement of it all. Patroclus lightly kissed Achilles' fingertips, each blessing them with his tongue. Achilles slowly came to Patroclus' lips closer then ever then it happened again. A distant thought of guilt quickly swept through his mind. Instant it was, but it lightly burned into Achilles to make him stop what he was about to do. "We will continue......"

Startled, Patroclus opened his eyes to see Achilles below him. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow." That was all Achilles said before he left Patroclus on his knees replaying what had just happened between them. He touched his lips. The ones that got to invoke Patroclus' passion for something more. It wasn't him that did that just now. Or was it? Was it really another Patroclus that he, himself, never ventured to know before? Who ever he was now, he still touched his lips. The only traces of the last Patroclus that vanished away as quickly as Achilles.

I know that last chapter might have been very sloppy written. But it was just how I was feeling at the moment. So you must excuse me for this one. Please review on how you feel, ANYTHING! Next week, Achilles and Patroclus' relation will deepen more then ever and I must be careful with this one, don't I?


	6. The Greatest Enchantment

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 6: The Greatest Enchantment **

The sun seemed to be lingering over the western horizon spreading a pink glow when Achilles retired for the night. Yet Patrols was more then awake at the hour. He dreamed of Achilles. His face was in front of his eyes all through the day, and his whole being longed for him. He hadn't been brave enough to tell anyone, not even Thetis, of his intentions. Whenever he'd thought of doing so his courage failed him. Seeing herensed when he saw it was Patroclus. "Yes?" Patroclus stood there clawing for an excuse to come inside. "I have I question." He said plainly. "Oh? And what is it this time?" Achilles opened the door wider revealing to Patroclus that he wasn't even getting ready for bed. "I think...we should...sit down for this one." Small little lies rapidly formed one on top of the other for Patroclus. Achilles invited him in trying to capture a quick scent from Patroclus.

"So what is the question?" Achilles said as the boy got himself comfortable on his bed. A long pause came beforknowingly knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Achilles' once calm face tensed when he saw it was Patroclus. "Yes?" Patroclus stood there clawing for an excuse to come inside. "I have I question." He said plainly. "Oh? And what is it this time?" Achilles opened the door wider revealing to Patroclus that he wasn't even getting ready for bed. "I think...we should...sit down for this one." Small little lies rapidly formed one on top of the other for Patroclus. Achilles invited him in trying to capture a quick scent from Patroclus.

"So what is the question?" Achilles said as the boy got himself comfortable on his bed. A long pause came before Patroclus answered. "Tell me what your greatest challenge in combat was?" Achilles stood puzzled. "You wait until deep in the night to ask me that question." "Yes." Achilles remained looking puzzled at Patroclus' actions before plopping himself next to Patroclus. "Well aside from you there was this one brute early in my day."

The two remained in deep conversation not noticing the distance between them lessen every minuet. They had just finished a story that ended with a funny joke when an uncomfortable silence fell on them. This made them realize how close they were to each other on a bed. A heat swam through their bodies flushing the two godlike men's cheeks. This was when that _click_ popped into Achilles' mind but the moon seemed to have shunned it away. The darkness of the room dimmed all thoughts of guilt in his head. The fire in his room blazed Patroclus' skin highlighting his fine features. A strand of hair glowed golden blonde, dangling from his eyes.

Achilles thought how nice he would love to touch it. He _needed_ to know that feeling. So he took that lock and tucked it behind Patroclus' ear. At first Patroclus shuddered from the touch but then his body went heavy and limp. Patroclus watched from the shadows, aching Achilles' love. Their breathing became short and heavy, the hair on their skin jumped up yet they were not cold. Patroclus took in Achilles' beautiful form. Then it happened. As if commanded with a whip, the two slaves lunged for each others' mouths massaging one another's tongues vigorously.

They lavished each other with their tongues. Achilles sank his mouth into Patroclus' neck raging him to stretch towards the heavens gasping. His body went rigid, feeling the youth's hard sex as Patroclus' one leg wrapped around Achilles. The two fell back on the bed; quickly clawing at each other's clothes off. The youthful zest in Patroclus made him rip Achilles tunic off reveal his tight torso ready to be taken in by him. First he went at Achilles neck, slowly licking or kissing his way down to ring his tongue around Achilles' nipples. This made the warrior moan with pleasure, gripping Patroclus' ass into him. Moans came from Achilles while Patroclus memorized every crease of his torso.

Achilles' groin was stiff and growing harder after each lick from Patroclus. It was an unbearable tease for Achilles to wait for Patroclus to take him in before he does to Patroclus. The seconds were a lifetime so Achilles roughly brought Patroclus on his back indulging into another deep kiss. They continued with that longing kiss until oxygen became an issue then the warrior licked the sweet sweat off of the boy's heaving chest. After, Achilles lightly kissed the hem of Patroclus' skirt that Patroclus barely controlled himself from already leaking.

His wandering hands ran down Patroclus' sides then up again over his legs, next thighs, and then lost up Patroclus' skirt. The boy dug his nails into Achilles back throwing his head back from his kiss. Achilles playfully bit Patroclus' lower lip while he slowly untied Patroclus' skirt, string by string. Already the pair had been bucking into one another. Yet now Achilles thought it was time from their activities to evolve into a more intimate phase. While his skirt was being untied, Patroclus slowly slid off Achilles' loose skirt by the motions of his hips.

Now fully unclothed the two again kissed, with Achilles' hands rummaging through Patroclus' sun streaked hair and the youth traced Achilles' body in wonder with his own hands. Achilles soon spread Patroclus' legs apart wider which scared the boy making the kissing stop. Achilles, having bedding many women knew how to tell a virgin; and seeing the fear and anticipation in Patroclus' eyes they showed all signs of it. The way he violently tore all his clothes off and the way he shuddered when his hands touched him gave Achilles the thought of who he was doing this to. A boy, no older then a child when it comes to the practices of love. The youth below him began closing his legs together until Achilles called him with a slurring soothing shush.

Patroclus sat up to Achilles opening himself to the warrior. He wanted to see what he was doing but Achilles turned his eyes away by tracing his delicate mouth with his. He closed his eyes, captivated with the scent of Achilles. Achilles reached for a tiny basin beside his bed used for light, but tonight was for something else. He dipped the tips of his fingers lightly into the oily liquid, coating the fluid over his shaft. In the midst of all the slow, craving pleasure a sharp pain pierce inside of Patroclus, making him gasp a painful hiss. He tried to tear away from the warrior, but Achilles held him in his arms repeating the quite whispers of promise. "Shh, it's alright. Everything is fine."

Now feeling Patroclus' body loosen up from his words he began pumping into him using small measures. He wasn't even giving all his strength into the boy, and already Patroclus was swooned by the feeling; collapsing back on the bed and dragging Achilles closer to him. Achilles' rhythmic harsh breathing and Patroclus' groaning matched the pace of their bucking hips. Their bodies mashed into one, moving in the same pattern. Patroclus' orgasm was rapidly climbing, making his yearnings climb with them. He gripped Achilles' ass tighter to make him go into him more. Then eloped both his legs around Achilles. "harder" he whispered, urging Achilles to gradually use more and more power in his thrusts.

Even when Achilles basically threw himself into Patroclus and all words ceased from their memories, the boy still cried for more by using his movements. He sank his teeth into Achilles' neck and Achilles lifted Patroclus against him in passion. Wave after wave of his heart beat passed into Achilles matching his own. He was weightless to him, so he rocked Patroclus by their motions. They devoured each other again in another kiss, tasting their ecstasy, their constant pleasure of each other.

They were now at their climax, pushing harder into the other more then ever that it began to hurt. But the cravings of wanting more were in high drive so all other feelings were lost within them. Achilles could feel himself coming, making the world he now saw loss shape and all he felt was he releasing himself. The same happened to Patroclus making him suddenly go weary. They collapsed on the bed, one on top of the other, trying to retain normal breathing. Their closeness disappeared as Achilles pulled himself out and receded away from Patroclus to breathe the cold air around them.

After their pause the two felt an indescribable chill, telling them to entangle their limbs to sleep. Achilles' eyes fell shut right away while Patroclus stared at the ceiling. The world didn't look or feel the same for him yet he didn't recall any change to it. It was him that changed explaining why everything was so different. He transformed in Achilles during that spilt second when he felt Achilles go into him. The feeling of such a pleasure would never come into words for Patroclus and he sworn that he would always be in debt for Achilles opening his eyes to something new. The unexplainable alive feeling drifted away and sleep crawled over him.

It was now unbearable to not give into his closing eyes. But he made sure that the touch of Achilles was the last thing he felt before he drifted off into the best sleep he will ever have.

Well that was it! Please I beg you **review**. Because that is the only thing why I am writing. Don't care if it is bad or good reviews just give them to me, stat! The review number for this story is pretty low compared to my other story, F.G., so if you can please **spread the word of my story to get people to read and review.** Thank you so much, and next chapter won't be a happy one. Until next week! 


	7. Holding back the Heart, for the Mind to ...

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 7: Holding back the Heart, for the Mind to Talk**

Author's Note:

I must thank my fellow reviewer who informed me of leaving out a very important detail. I beat myself up for not including that, and I hope you would understand I did all of this in one very late night. I just wonder how I will be able to add it in the chapter without making real big changes in the scene. Will take a while, I promise.

Patroclus woke up from the newly found vacant spot on the bed. Achilles wasn't found anywhere in the room, which startled Patroclus for only a while. Not caring yet of his lover's whereabouts, he dropped on the bed once more, replaying last night. The pain still swelled in between his legs but it didn't affect the amount of peace he was now experiencing. He knew the world would not be like he saw last time before he ventured into Achilles' room, and he was eager to share the experience not alone.

When the thought of Achilles swam through his mind, he got dressed to look for him.

Achilles was staring into the shore, waning out all the attentions of his land into the sea. When he got up this morning he saw a sleeping cherub beside him. So innocent, and so pure. He has bedded virgins before, but none of them shocked him as much as Patroclus' did when he unleashed his animal nature. Achilles couldn't believe that it was the same Patroclus he knew during the day. And he couldn't accept it, but it was true that Patroclus really tired him out for the first time. As he stared intently on Patroclus' sleeping form a word escaped in his mind: 'love'.

At first he repeated it over and over again. _I loved him_, he thought and he did. He loved it when Patroclus really listened to him, how he would stare him down, how much trust he had in him; his body and face was intoxicating for Achilles. When they would talk, Achilles savored the sound of Patroclus' voice. When silence befell upon them, Achilles' eyes roamed over Patroclus' body. A strong feeling of power surged through Achilles when he felt Partoclus' hot gaze fall on him every time his back was turned.

Soon then, did Achilles get hit with the fact that he was in love with Patroclus and Patroclus with him. Usually a normal human being would rejoice of such a discovery. But Achilles was a deep thinker at the wrong time. His mind raced through memorized stories of love. During the flash backs, Achilles left Patroclus hoping the sea would calm him down.

This is where he stood now, and remained deep in thought of the true meaning of love.

_A couple loved each other and married without a father's consent. So the boy was murdered and the daughter killed herself along with her unborn child. _His mind continued weaving through the dark stained history of any form of love he knew.

_A man killed his own blood because he caught his wife and brother in a caring gaze. Soldiers come back from wars, seeing their wives pregnant with their lover's child! Secrets are kept to keep the other from being hurt, but in truth they do it so they won't get hurt from their lover! And soon enough their affection is just one big lie and they crumble always in a doomed end!! That's what love is.....a curse in the form of infatuation that was brought upon by the gods for those that angered them so. No, I cannot let this happen!_

_Patroclus is too young and innocent to feel the pains of love. I can't promise him away from all harm, but it is impossible to heal a wound if it lingers inside of you. _

"Achilles!"

It was Patroclus walking down the sandy dunes to his dark lover.

"I was looking for you. You weren't there in bed this morning and I worried that something bad happened." He couldn't stop smiling at Achilles who couldn't stop frowning.

The boy kissed Achilles on the lips and soon enough it deepened by his control. When Achilles actually enjoyed the touch he flinched away and shrugged it off.

"Achilles?" Patroclus was wounded deeply from being cast off. "What's the matter?"

Achilles stayed silent, trying to form his thoughts into words, but Patroclus continued questioning and questioning. His persistence angered Achilles.

"Don't worry Achilles. Whatever it is I'll help you through it." He hugged Achilles, unnoticing that Achilles wasn't responding back. "Last night was—''

"Last night was nothing!!!" Achilles shoved him away. It killed Achilles to touch Patroclus in such manner. The toned he used was the same he scold down Patroclus when he kept on spying on him. And he sworn to himself when they made love that he would never address Patroclus again like that. The oath was now broken, and it stung Achilles' eyes.

Patroclus was a deer in the light. The words kept on resounding his is ears but the meaning was just not coming at him. "Achilles...your crying—''

"WAKE UP!" Achilles roared. "I can't love you, don't you see."

Now Patroclus was crying, true tears that only a child can compose. He kept his shouts and moans of pain inside, but they contorted his face as he stood there, not daring to look into Achilles eyes; which were just as wet with tears as his.

"Your too young to really feel love...It's to much for anyone to handle...I can't go through with this folly! You don't know what it is you are heading into... no one should...not even you." Achilles wiped away the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. Yet they kept coming back in a raging unstoppable force. Achilles was shouting unreadable words coming from a throat raw with sorrow. Patroclus didn't listen to him. That same sentence still rummaged around his head and it was the only thing he focused on, still trying to find their meaning.

The rolling gray waves spread in every direction, spitting out its salt to be carried away by the wind. Its fumes made Patroclus' eyes sore. The rage and sadness continued to build up higher and higher in his throat. Its juice stung the sores in his mouth.

Achilles couldn't stand Patroclus' face any longer, so he left him. Left him on the beach to console his sadness alone. He rode off hard, into to the nearest town, which was so far away. But the distance calmed Achilles.

Back at the beach the wind blew hard, giving Patroclus a distant feeling like he's not really there, watching Achilles walk out of sight. Out of his reach. The wind felt like it was blowing right threw him as he stood there, feeling numbed.

The tears, which he had thought were under control, welled up in his eyes ever so much and spilled over on his cheeks, rolling down and making his neck wet. His tears turned into sobs rapidly and that was when he lost control of stomaching the rising pain. He unleashed those pains with such force he trembled.

His howls were heard even over Poseidon's roar. No storm or animal could compete with volume against Patroclus' wails. He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and all breath left him on the beach. Alone, only accompanied by the roar of the ocean.

I tried to describe the rejection of Patroclus using all the vocabulary I contained. Tell me was it good, was it bad. **Review!** That's all I want. If you have been rejected by a person you really liked, maybe even loved, you would know from experience of how Patroclus felt. So if you are one of those people, write to me if I did a good job in portraying the human soul. Thank you. 


	8. Father of Mine

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 8: Father of Mine**

The sound of the ocean pounding against the shore on the beach gave Patroclus such a sad feeling, like he's listening to the very heart of loneliness. The image of crying Achilles shouting at him replayed in his mind over and over again. It was suicide for him to think of it but it always came back automatically. It might have been hours or even seconds since Achilles last left him of the beach declaring his feelings to Partoclus. Nothing. Achilles felt nothing to Patroclus and probably was willing to sleep with anything that crept in his room at the time. Even a young boy like himself.

But what did Patroclus feel? He couldn't explain; he didn't take the time to even think it over. Words couldn't describe this state of pain he was feeling right now. No wound or disappointment ever matched the torn rip in Patroclus' heart. It would be like stuffing the world into a thimble to put all this emotions he was feeling in words.

When the touch of the atmosphere finally hit him he fled to the house, knowing Achilles wasn't there. He wanted to run into something, a bed, a corner, even a wall; anything that would stop his legs from moving because he couldn't control them. He didn't want to stop. Patroclus wanted to get as far away from that cruel site as possible.

Hoping it would be Thetis' arms he would run into he went into the kitchen, knowing if she was awake she would be there. To his luck she even closer out by the gardens.

"Partoclus?" Without listening to what else she was going to say after he dove into her arms, hiding his wet face into the crook of her neck. By the habit of a mother she did without haste, wrapped her arms around and held him tight, entrapping him from the world.

Patroclus dropped his shaking hands and felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He could not speak. Thetis nodded and held the trembling boy in her arms. "My golden one, what has happened?" she whispered, patting his back. He didn't answer and soon his sobs quieted to a stop. Thetis cleared his eyes from the remains of his tears.

"Come my boy. Someone is waiting to meet you. He's been waiting for a long time to see you again." Patroclus' mind now filled with new questions. _I know no one that knew me for so long to live past winter. Who could it be? Why is he waiting for such a long time?_

Thetis led Patroclus into the kitchen. Inside weren't just the ordinary cutting tables, fruit, grain, and hanging plants and flowers for spices and herbs. Another man sat on a sack of grain in the corner. He seemed to have been deep in thought, because when the pair entered he quickly lifted his head from his hands in an immediate position.

He wore splendid robes of royal purple dye. Everything about him dripped with mighty wealth from his appearance to his aroma. Patroclus was in more of a shock to know that _this_ kind of man was waiting to meet with him. He never talked to anyone so rich in his life before much less knew one.

"Patroclus this is Menoetius, king of Opus in Locris." Thetis said. The old man stood up, now showing his strong built much like Patroclus, yet the boy wasn't as nearly as dark as this king.

"Hello Patroclus." The king answered. He held out his hand to meet with Patroclus'. He hesitated before gripping the man's hand. Question still glowed in the boy's eyes. After all he had been through this morning; he didn't have the energy to be polite and welcoming.

"You look so much like her." His eyes glowed with admiration when the king said 'her'. Now Patroclus was not only puzzled but shaken up that he resembled so much of this women the king spoke of.

"What?" Patroclus answered. A threatening tone hung in his words which began to worry Thetis. She didn't know why yet, but Patroclus wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Much less then see this important person.

"Um Patroclus" she began to retrieve the calm self of the boy. "This king had a wife."

"So! All men have wives!" Patroclus' patience was limiting by the second.

"His wife somehow fled because she was threatened by another general. Today that general is dead, but so is this wife of his. With her, she also ran away with a child. A boy." Her words began to piece together a story that needed no ending for Patroclus. "That boy now stands here today Patroclus...It is you." Her tone was quiet and still.

He had to replay all of her words over again in his memory to know what she meant. This was his father! And not some beggar he thought of but a king!! _Why didn't mother tell me of him?! Why didn't he come after us and save us from the poverty hell we were in!!? Why didn't he save her from the cold winter if he really loved her? Did he mourn her death when he heard of it? _

"Patroclus." His father finally spoke to him. "I've been at all ends of the kingdom for you and your mother. Soon all said to give up my search and assumed you two were dead. It was my mistake to have finally believed them."

He knew he was losing Patroclus when the boy lost contact with his eyes to the floor. "Partoclus?" he claimed his son's hand for attention. "I am here to finally take you back. To your home! Wouldn't you like that? We could at last catch up with each other from all the time that was stolen from us."

The king's words were tranquil and peaceful. Soothing Patroclus' once hectic mind. Now staring down his hand that was enveloped by the king's hand he already decided his choice to the unspoken question he was about to receive.

**I would fall in love with you if you just review on how this chapter was. I think it is a bit rushed but I really want to make this story complete before a certain time. Thank you very much!**


	9. Drawing the Pain

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 9: Drawing the Pain**

If you like this story, review for me please!

Achilles thought the drought of the wine, and the music from the streets would dampen down his surging emotions. Each step he took didn't have the thought of Patroclus in it. Many questions quarreled in his head, one after another. He believed time away from him would wan away his heat for the boy but it only nurtured doubt and guilt. Walking the streets alone, and the nameless faces he saw deepened this unknown wound in him. It brought great joy when he saw his kingly friend, Odysseus.

They slammed into one another for a manly hug; Odysseus dropped his arm on Achilles' shoulder and said. "What brings you into the city my friend?" His voice was deep but cheerful. He reminded Achilles, of a great tree. Strange it may sound and even off putting, which is why he never told anyone. But the aged man carried a knowing for all things that existed, he was a strong steady man that could weather any conditions. A good mind for others and war, and merry when things were down.

"Just had to get away for awhile." Achilles replied. Odysseus wore a puzzled face towards his friend. "Since when are you tired of your private villa Achilles?" He didn't answer him and just shrugged. "Come! You must dine with me, and tell me your worries of your life."

He led Achilles arm in arm with each other down the busy streets of the city. His offer for Achilles telling him his troubles concerned the great warrior. He knew well enough what kept him away from home but didn't understand the truth of it, and Achilles believed such a tender secret should be kept that way.

So night after night, Odysseus' halls were quiet but cozy. Filled with many men like himself, conversation wasn't wasteful and there were more men then women. It brought Achilles great relaxation from the fretting of Patroclus but only when he wasn't talking. When he was silent and not listening to the talk of council over the latest news of Menelaus entertaining the two princes of Troy, he stared to the floor thinking about Patroclus. Odysseus noticed this and grasped Achilles should from daydreaming.

"You alright?" he asked. Achilles nodded 'yes' but it still didn't convince the aged king. "I miss them too." He said. "Excuse me?!" Achilles exclaimed. He thought Odysseus said 'I miss him too', shocked that he had a lover as well. "I miss my family back at home too. My son recently learned how to walk." A sparkle shone in Odysseus' eyes whenever he talked of his family. "I hate it when I travel away from them. A week is unbearable for me to stay away that long. But, you must always hold them in your heart. That's what gets you through the day."

"Who?" Achilles asked, like the pupil to his mentor. "Why, your loved ones of course!" Odysseus said rather shocked. Achilles hesitated before asking his next question. "How can you tell a loved one from others?" This brought Odysseus' eyes to Achilles, when it came to love and family he was a philosopher for it. Just another side to this wholesome man. "Love burns into you like a brand. You seem to never stop thinking about them and when you're with them you still do." He chuckled at the irony of it all, but Achilles was now figuring the clues out.

"But even if you love them, true love, it always brings tragedy!" His hard headed statement ceased Odysseus' chuckling. "Now when did that happen?" Achilles didn't want to go further into his history. "Love is never perfect Achilles. In some situations its living hell. But when it is that true, they don't seem to matter. All that matters is you and that person." He searched in Achilles' eyes for some hint at all this. "There will be some bad times as there are good. But when it gets hard, you should never give up!"

Soon, the king's attention was put forth to the main conversation of the two Trojan princes again. Meanwhile, Achilles slipped out of the party without as much as a thankful gesture to his beloved friend. Instead, he drove his horse to his house in haste. He now understood from Odysseus the conflicts of love don't destroy it but strengthen it. And if he and Patroclus ever endure such hills of trouble they will get through it side by side.

He was so glad he was finally home that he literally jumped off his horse without stationing it to its stables. Achilles called for Patroclus a thousand times when it was his mother that answered.

"Where is he? I must speak with him." Thetis didn't move to summon him, she continued on washing the shells in a basin that sat on her lap. "He is long gone Achilles." She finally revealed. All thoughts of what he would do when he met Patroclus froze at her words.

"What?" Achilles knelt down to Thetis, clutching her working hands to stop. "His father has finally come and retrieved him. He thought for so long Partoclus and his mother were dead but when news of Patroclus' arrival reached his ears he set out to get him. At first Patroclus was frightened but agreed to come with him to his kingdom in Locris."

"Locris!" Achilles was heart broken and stunned to find his love was a prince. He left his mother to set out for the journey until her questions stopped him. "He seemed very emotionally distraught before he saw his father. Still I couldn't understand why. Did you have anything to do with it?" Achilles slowly turned, fighting whether to tell her or not. "No." he lied sincerely, then head out for Locris.

**For those that even read this story, I demand you all to review. I don't care if it is about windows, just write something to me! Thank you. **


	10. Torturing Enigmas

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 10: Torturing Enigmas**

If his horse could obtain his speed for the entire distance then Achilles would continue with no recesses. But only the gods bred horses of that standard, so at the fall of every sun he stopped for breath and rest. No respite came to him in the night. Actually his mind raced even faster of answers to existing conflicts then what he thinks during day. An occasional night without rest was common to Achilles because not even the silence of the isolated terrain could sway the warrior into sleep.

The crackling of the fire was his only companion until its embers finally died out as if bored with him. When the small specks of light diminished, Achilles felt alone. The breathing of his horse didn't calm his weary spirit, nor the whispers of the wind. He was numb with his own anger towards himself.

_Do I always need it spelled out for me to learn something? Even one so basic that I couldn't have needed words from another voice. I knew what I was feeling, but it seems as if I purposely lied to even myself! How thick I can be!! Ignoring my own wishes. I rage against leaders and armies declaring what I want and how I want it, and I'm deaf to my own desires. It couldn't have been my heart that shoved Patroclus away it was my own mind. The sinister villain of my life who unknowingly ruins my most wanting objectives. And his face!_ Achilles' tensed up feeling the cold bite of the warm air breeze.

_His face, his words, even his pleas burn into memory forever etched! (Wow, since when did I talk like this?) How can I even look at him without my shame choking my senses? How can he look at me? After all I've done to him. Lead him on, grabbed away his virginity like some greedy beggar who was offered a piece of fruit! And then ending it with such lies that not even I could hold my tears for!! _His curling hands tightened into fists as he explored more of his actions.

_I fled so I wouldn't hurt him, so that he could live a care-free life. Untouched by the defiled curse of what love brings! So it closes with me still tearing his heart more then what time of our love can do! I might have inflicted the same pain that I feared of giving to have him. The same one that turns people crimpled forever of life. Always ending with a lonely death. DEATH! Many who were diagnosed with that appalling feeling always are the ones that end their life!! Either mentally or physically! What if Patroclus does the same?_ At that thought, Achilles' intake of breath ceased to a short inhale. He felt the hair on the back of his neck closely arise and even the overlap of his hands couldn't have kept him warm.

_I must go!_

I'm sorry that it has been a long, long time since I reviewed. At first "_Captivated_" kept me away and then "_Untamable as the Sea_" (which I am still updating of) took my mind away from this story. Yet the **reviews** have still came in for a while, which I am very proud of! And all of them have been in good favor. Thank you for those that have done so, and I wish you would continue! **Please Review** for this chapter. Not long I will add the anticipating scene when Achilles and Patroclus see each other again. Now will Patroclus go back to Achilles after all the pain he has given him? Or will he forgive Achilles? Also will he even leave his first real home for this Wavering Love?


	11. The King's House

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 11: The King's House**

Achilles raced hard out of his homeland into the kingdom where his mother told him of. He was surprised to hear at first of Patroclus' newly found fortune, yet when the fear of losing him came to mind he discarded the shock only to think about it when summoned. And seeing those tall columns of wealth before the gates of King Menoetius' palace, summoned those same revelations. _Image Patroclus being a king! I can't see him comfortable being bowed to, much less being a prince._ He thought to himself.

As in every palace Achilles been to, it was always the same procedure in getting in and out of. Two of the watch guards came forth from their posts to speak with his business.

"I am here to see the king on personal business." Achilles answered to the questioning guards.

He knew blurting out his true intentions would only get him to the first five paces past the gate—if he charged of course. But knowing a vast knowledge of royal laws the guards assumed him innocent and let him to speak with the king himself.

He got down his horse and handed it to an attendant to then be lead by a solider to the king's stables. The palace was kept nice as palaces go; a flourishing courtyard with exotic plants that would never be matched by any local's garden. High ceilings and smoothed stone steps ascending him to the entrance hallways which were decked with all the essentials of rich life.

The king occupied in his briefing room where all plans of politics and warfare were decided. Achilles knew this because he could smell the stench of conspiracy and the looks of conceited men. Not that it was true of course, but it was best to be kept on ones toes as Achilles believed in.

"My lord, the great Achilles has come for a personal conference." Reported the attendent. The older man waved his servant to continue his duties and leave, which was done so. Achilles watched the king, measuring him up to Odysseus as a king, and Thetis as a parent.

He walked with confidence in each step as if already knowing him above Achilles, which he sneered at, but in his dark eyes there was a spark of real interest and astonishment for Achilles.

"Please," he motioned to a cushioned chair much like his own. "Sit with me hero and tell me what brings you here." His voice wasn't like Odysseus, which was weathered and untroubled yet more familiar to his mother in some way. He accented when saying nouns or titles describing Achilles as if placing him on the spot like with admiration. Either he could be just doing this to gain favor from Achilles but his eyes were too true and honest to deceit.

"About a month ago I took in a boy name Patroclus who I grew close to. There was a day that I left and came back with him gone."

"Yes! I am his father! My name is Menoetius and Patroclus is my dear son! I am finally at peace to have him with me. And thank you so much for providing him a home after his mother died." There was a new excitement to the king's voice. It seemed the energy level jumped much like a child does when speaking highly of a gift they received.

"Yah...So I've come here to just pay a visit." Achilles' sarcasm went unnoticed by the king.

"That is very friendly of you. You are always welcomed here," he waved for wine and fruit to be brought. "I must bid you to stay as long as you wish until ready to set out again! Until this evening you will see Patroclus at dinner."

"He's not here?!" Achilles asked.

"Oh yes! But I can't keep track of his whereabouts through the entire house. He's young so what do you expect." The king chuckled. Just then Achilles' hopes of seeing Patroclus soon diminished. Now he had to wait out the rest of the day for this dinner to come up.

"May I walk you to your room please?" The king asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Achilles was set back to hear the king ask that so innocently. Like he would say 'no' to the king!

They got up and left the court to themselves heading towards Achilles' rooms. The hall ways were never bare without a subtle rug of some sort spilling over the clean swept floors.

"I want to press a matter about my son." Began the father. "You see, I haven't seen my son for many years and I can't explain his moods yet." Achilles was noticing where this was going. "And you have been with him for a good while so maybe you could explain about him."

"Well what has he been doing that's so weird to you?" Achilles stated bluntly.

"He's been a little down since he got here. Even when I first saw him he seemed very troubled and short. As if something else was troubling him. I asked once but he shunned it away saying he wasn't feeling well, that I think is full of muck!" Achilles tried hard to keep his laughter in of the king's choice of wording.

"So you want me to tell you what is wrong with him?"

"Not so directly. I want you to try spend some time with him and tell me what's wrong with him." Achilles rolled his eyes at the worrisome father. He thanked the gods that he never lived with one in his life, unless the overwhelming presence and annoying antics of a father would drive him over a cliff. Or really pushing his father over one.

"Sure my king. I'll watch for any signs why he's been so depressed." The aged father smiled at Achilles warmly.

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me...Ah! This is your room and dinner will be held shortly. Just follow your nose to find it." Achilles was left alone to ponder about Patroclus and anticipate their reunion.

Sorry I took so long to update. My computer was hit with a virus. Damn technology virus! Anyway I'm back on track to updating Wavering Love daily. **Please, please, please review on what you think!**


	12. The Look of Love

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 12: The Look of Love**

_You see everything_

_You see all my light, and you love my dark_

The king was right about following his nose. No attendant came to inform Achilles of dinner, but the smell of a large meal tempted him to roam around for its source. His final destination was the dinner hall itself and already filling in. Yet his presence wasn't unnoticed, the king caught sight of the warrior and motioned for him to come and sit at his side. Achilles accepted the welcomed seat without discretion but kept his eyes open for signs of the prince.

The food was brought in trays by trays but Patroclus wasn't found. Achilles almost given up on expecting him tonight until the footsteps of an entering party caught his attention. "I'm sorry father. Got carried away with something." The prince said his apologies to his father in such a rush manner he didn't pay any notice to the stranger next to him. His father nodded, approving his tardiness.

Patroclus settled his seat next to a general under the staring eyes of Achilles. He didn't plan to be so obvious but Achilles had not the strength to tear them away. Royalty didn't change his lover dramatically. Only he wore chunks of gold on his wrists and arms. The clothing was more intact and fashionable and around his neck draped a golden necklace. If Achilles didn't know him, he would have taken Patroclus as some pretty boy prince. Yet there was something in his eyes that told of sadness which Menoetius said about earlier.

They seemed dull to every aspect of the things around him. He only concentrated on his food and sometimes looked up to listen to the court's conversations.

"That Menelaus invited Hector, prince of Troy to discuss a treaty with Sparta. Maybe now he will have an easier time to get his bronze." A court member joked.

"Actually he has both of them with him. Surprisingly Paris, the younger prince accompanied his brother!" added another.

"Well then if it is Paris, Menelaus should keep a close watch over his flawless wife. Unless not even chains will hold her back!" A roar of laughter followed making Patroclus look up.

_I wish this Paris would help me out in becoming a prince. _Patroclus thought. _I don't think I fit right for this regal title._ Patroclus was soon bored with the conversational gossip of princes and turned towards his father's conversation.

"What do you think Achilles?" was the first line he got from his father and he could have sworn his heart stopped.

Patroclus used all his skill not to be clear that he was looking at Achilles, but he felt the slightest heat from Patroclus' gaze. He looked straight at him and for a moment they did nothing but stare. He choked a little on the air he breathed in, since there was no food in its place.

"Oh! Patroclus, look who has come to visit. This is Achilles, your friend." Menoetius introduced them, unaware of the strange tone in their eyes. He was waiting for one of them to speak 'hello' to each other, but he was abandoned by that expectation.

Patroclus' jaw was slightly dropped, and his eyes told of horror. _What is he doing here? How dare he show his face as a friend! _He rudely pulled his chair back and deserted the party without looking back. Achilles felt a sharp pain in his throat making it hard to breathe out of. He didn't say any explanation why that happened or even looked surprised at it.

"Oh, Achilles! Please forgive my son's actions; I have no idea why he just did that?" Menoetius revealed to Achilles of his worries why his son was like this so often were because of his hatred towards him.

"My lord that is not true. I'll go and see what is bothering him really."

"Will you after _that_? Will he?" questioned the father.

Achilles nodded in response, and followed the direction of the prince's flee.

Okay this chapter was just a for the transition from one place to another. So don't really give a lot of notice how rushed this was written in. Next chapter Achilles and Patroclus will finally talk again after their dramatic break. **Please REVIEW!**


	13. The Whole World's on Fire

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 13: The Whole World's on Fire**

_Took a drive in the dirty rain_

_To a place where the wind calls your name_

_Under the trees the river laughing_

The traces of Patroclus led Achilles into the palace's elaborate courtyard. They were far away from the noise of the social parties, both isolated in peace. This was exactly what Achilles wanted, but he found himself hiding behind a poplar watching Paroclus pace madly across the lawn. Words seemed to have been coming out furiously but no listener was found to receive them. He rubbed his face and pulled his hair frantically as he walked back and forth below the moonlit sky.

And the sky! Achilles noticed that it so much resembled the night when Patroclus came to him in bed. But soon as he remembered that night, it provoked the nightmare of next morning. Achilles cringed at the thought of what he said and began to doubt. _Would he still listen to me after what I did to him? I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't. But it would crush my being if he did._

Achilles finally emerged from behind his post to at long last confront the claim of his companion's heart. The rustling of his heels weren't heard unknown by Patroclus, he lightly twitched from his focus of his hands to be bewildered by Achilles.

"You," He marched up to Achilles, with noses almost touching. "How dare you come into my home and disguise yourself as a friend of mine! Tricking my father and court that we are friends! What, you thought you'd come and sly talk me for some money?! If that's so then you're a fool of a man—no more of a pig!" His cold hearted words did boil Achilles' anger, but he maintained his stature of calmness and began in a quiet voice.

"My...lord," Already his voice was beginning to crack in sobs. "I've come not to take advantage of you, but to mend our ways."

"Our ways!" He shouted.

"My ways. My behavior. I wanted you to know why I came back here to you—''

"I don't want to know why you came back, but why you left!"

Achilles hesitated for a while, not sure to close his lips or open them for words. He stared at the ground for an answer but they shone none. "I was scared, not of the commitment but of what would come after. All the stories I have heard or witnessed that were about pure love always ended in tragedy and despair."

In an instant Patroclus gave up on listening to childish stories and huffed out an agitated sight before breaking away from Achilles' sight. He would have accomplished so if Achilles didn't catch his hand.

"It wasn't me that was scared of the pain but of you! _You_ were the one that I thought about relentlessly ever since I spent that night with you. Never once did I think of you the way I said it on the beach. I didn't want you to be hurt by love and die because of it. Being so young and innocent of such wounds." He stroked Patroclus' cheek softly expecting for him to shun away, but the youth didn't. Patroclus tried to shield his full teary eyes but the moon wasn't merciful upon that. She cast her light, illuminating his eyes.

"Then why did you say in that way! I could have understood your reasons if would have just said it like this!!"

"No," Achilles shook his head. "No you wouldn't understand it because I didn't either. The more I went on telling you that it couldn't be my heart tore after each word. The only reason that kept my voice talking was the reason of you well being. But it only did the reverse, and I know that now! I didn't believe it at first that I was in love with you because I defied such a feeling from me. Yet now I can't hold in my devotion for you for the sake of your welfare."

For a century to the two, Patroclus didn't speak nor did he flinch from Achilles in disgust. Instead his final revelation was pressing his lips upon Achilles' own. Then with Patroclus' force and Achilles permission they tangled their tongues and lips. With the influence of Patroclus the kiss deepened along Achilles' neck.

Achilles pressed Patroclus to a tree, mashing their bodies so close the boy had to stand on a rising root for them to be covered by its shadows. Achilles wanted to savor Patroclus in this blissful pleasure, but the animal in him gave way accepting Patroclus' alluring body. It had been weeks, counting both days and nights that Patroclus has scorned and cursed Achilles' name. Now having forgiven his lover he held nothing back. He was a virgin coming to Achilles' bed and left it drugged for its sinful taste again. Not once did he experience the rush again and because of it, the practice has been on his mind for quiet some time. But only Achilles was the one that he wanted to do it with.

Patroclus began lifting his lower clothing and parted his legs slightly. Achilles responded by doing the same and holding the boy's weight by his thighs. The youth wrapped his legs around Achilles' torso still sucking to his lips. Soon Achilles ventured his tongue down Patroclus' jaw then his throat. Patroclus reared back, exposing his neck for Achilles' sexual appetite. Just then Achilles plunged himself deep into Patroclus. He left out a short gasp of ache but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

Achilles started out pumping into Patroclus in a moderate pace but soon decrease to a much slower measure. It burned Patroclus when he wanted to go faster but he soon had a better enjoyment of how deep Achilles went into him. Their sex changed into an anguish and tortuous act against their barbaric desires. Yet it seemed they were more wired this way. Patroclus' hips matched perfectly in sync with Achilles' motions.

They had not the strength to open their eyes much less groan their bass moans. In its place they exhaled whispery sighs or hisses. Every time Achilles thrust into Patroclus, he breathed a hoarse inhale of breath. Achilles was poisoned with madness by this slow pleasure he ripped down Patroclus' tunic to his navel. At his chest, he engulfed one of his nipples. Patroclus always had to rear his head back because he had to move some form of a limb from all this ecstasy.

Their climax stretched to its farthest capacity, and when they were spent for the night, the two still shuddered in their positions on the tree. Achilles was about to go out until he was held back by Patroclus.

"Don't take it out now." He huffed.

Achilles was able to speak under his breaths of air. "Its time for us to go to bed." He soon pulled out and rearranged his tunic. Patroclus' delicate tunic was now torn from his navel up to his collarbone, but he was so worn out to even care in covering it up. Patroclus was led to Achilles' room. There they undressed and slept in the bed, warmed by the presence of the other.

It was going good, but then I checked the time and I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a bit too dull at the end there. But I bet you're glad they finally got back together. (I'm sorry to the ones that are having problems in reading chpt. 11. I went on it today, and it seemed fine to me, so it must have been your computer. Try again later, if you want to)**Please _REVIEW_, I'd love to hear what you think on this chapter, or story, or anything that regards to the writing. Thanx!**


	14. Lovers

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 14: Lovers **

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

Morning spilled in through the thin silk curtains overlapping the great windows of Achilles' accommodations. They stayed in bed for the longest time, forgetting the hours of the day. Usually all the world was up near noon when the sun was at its highest position in the sky, and the care takers rearrange the master's and guest rooms to an orderly fashion. A small maid of the palace was knocking on the door for courtesy. As expect no answer was made and opened the door to the room.

Achilles' senses awake from sleep at the faint knock he heard, thinking it was his dreams. But when a following disturbance of the door beginning to open, he quickly acted in a moment's notice. Without hesitation Achilles shoved Patroclus off the bed and prayed to the gods he would stay down and not protest.

It was a great shock for Patroclus to one minuet sleeping comfortably to being shoved off the bed and crash to the stone floor. Anger and annoyance for Achilles rekindle and he prepared to scowl at Achilles until the small meek voice of a servant was heard.

"Oh! I'm sorry my lord Achilles, I thought you'd be gone by now. Forgive me!" She covered her face from blushing in the presence of a handsome and possibly naked man. Quickly she explained her actions and ran off cursing herself for her stupid mistakes.

As her footsteps ceased to silence, Patroclus climbed back in bed with of course something to say. "If it wasn't for that girl's voice I would have crushed your life!!"

Achilles hollered with laughter. "_You_, hammer _me_! Not even my training could teach you to best me." Patroclus just grumbled something under his breath and faced his back towards Achilles pretending to go back asleep. "I'm sorry Patroclus. Just didn't want to be caught with the destined prince in my bed. Especially if it was a girl who didn't know better."

Patroclus silently accepted his apology but it wasn't enough for Achilles to feel the recent warmth he got from Patroclus last night. He crept closer to him and lightly kissed his lover's shoulder. "Now after everything that has happened, you can come back home with me!"

Patroclus now swiftly turned over to see Achilles. Panic was in his face which worried Achilles. "But, this is my home now Achilles. My father is here, my land that I was born. I can't leave it all now that I've finally have found it."

"But what about me and my mother Thetis? Weren't we good enough for you to call home and family...What's here to offer you that we can't? Nothing!"

"Not nothing!" Patroclus denied. "My father, my only person of true family since my mother. I've already have made friends here, and I have a responsibility to my land. Achilles, things have changed now! I'm a prince with certain things I must look after for." Achilles didn't respond with Patroclus' rejects. He was shocked after all they've been through; Patroclus still wouldn't entirely yield to Achilles.

He searched through each of Patroclus' eyes, making sure there wasn't the smallest hint of untruth loathing around in his irises. But none emerged to his sight which Achilles took the face of truth, so he cowered again to his side of the bed with his back to Patroclus. Patroclus felt a little hurt and guilty for being selfish to Achilles. He wanted more then ever for them to be together, but he couldn't please his lover without hurting his father.

"Achilles?" he called, but the warrior didn't stir for a reply. Patroclus reached over to caress Achilles shoulder. "Achilles?" he tried again, but not even his tender kisses that cherished his solid muscle turned Achilles' anger. Suddenly Achilles felt cold, distant; so far away from Patroclus that when he touched him, his warmth was absent under his fingertips. Now the tables turned for Patroclus and Achilles, where Patroclus was now the villain shunning away the light. Or that was what Patroclus was thinking.

To Achilles who was experienced in swaying the sympathetic minds from his childhood, explaining why his mother was so stern in raising her son, he laid there planning out his game. In each of Patroclus' pauses, he could hear the boy's mind wield plans overlapping plans. It wasn't until he heard that heavy sigh from Patroclus when Achilles really began listening to him.

"Alright, I'll talk to my father and ask to stay with you until I'm needed in his council." Achilles now shifted to see Patroclus' face.

"Really! I mean I don't want to cause conflict between you two now—''

"No, my father loves me. I know that well enough, that there would be no reason what so ever to hold me to him. He would probably think this a way to train me." Patroclus explained.

"Train you?" Achilles questioned.

"You know, train me in fighting. I don't know about learning politics from you. But sending a son off with an experienced warrior doesn't sound like a bad idea to a king." Achilles didn't say anything else to his beloved. Instead he planted a quick kiss upon his lips that soon ascending into a deeper invitation for a more embracing contact. Patroclus playfully laughed into Achilles' ear while he was busy lavishing kisses over his neck, thinking how heavenly it would be to live a world where this morning would be as spent in whole days.

Alright it's all perfect right now. Patroclus will talk with his father, who will be good hearted to allow Patroclus to go with Achilles. And they'll spend weeks in bed lying with each other, unless I am crazy enough to throw in another conflict that disturbs their relationship once again! Hmmm. We'll see. **Pretty Please REVIEW for this chapter. **


	15. Begging on Hands and Knees

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 15: Begging On Hands and Knees**

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it _

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Patroclus entered his father's private rooms where he found him spilling his head in scrolls of trading routes, uprising rebellions, and future plans of improvement in the poverty quarters. He planned of what he might say, beginning the conversation to lightly touch on staying with Achilles, but all preparations of speech left him when he saw his father's eyes on him.

"Patroclus! Come, come my son!" He beckoned him to sit next at his side. "What brings you to see me?" All imposing topics of his kingdom were literally pushed aside for his son's voice. It made all the more guilt for Patroclus to ask for this vacation. He hesitated for a moment before suddenly slipping on a casual approach.

"Nothing important father, just curious to see what are you doing." An angel couldn't have said any more innocent then Patroclus to bring the king beaming with fatherly love.

"Well at the moment the only subject of importance in the room is you." Patroclus dropped his eyes to scan the piles of scrolls and ledgers. Meanwhile, his father watched him, studying to see his son's true intentions. "What is it you want Patroclus?" he said calmly.

"Nothing at all father! Just an answer for a question."

"Really?" He straightened in his seat to better see Patroclus forthright. "Well ask!"

"Achilles is a very dear friend to me—''

"That's wonderful that you two have mended your ways! Last night you suddenly left when you first saw him. I worried that there was some fight between you two?"

"All is well now my lord! We talked the matter out and found to understand one another again. You know he was my first true friend I've ever had father! We are more like brothers him and I."

"Why yes! It was saintly of his mother to bring you in, so I am not surprised her son is as well stabled as his mother."

"Well, we've been talking, and he's invited me to stay with him and his mother." All of a sudden, Menoetius' grey eyes dropped their present state to a more sadden look. "Only to help me train with my fighting! He's a master in the art of war, and I can learn a lot from him! And both him and his mother will teach me moral values in life. Both virtues are required for princes father."

"What made you think that a prince has to know how to fight and be virtuous?" Patroclus didn't answer right after cue, he was puzzled not at the question but why his father asked it.

"But...But my lord, a prince must be just as strong and wise as his kingly father—''

"Patroclus, you've grown up to fast!!" His eyebrows furrowed at his son. "Take this time to enjoy your youth, not squander it for studies of things that are not required of you at the moment. I'm still alive-and-kicking! I don't look THAT old do I?!!"

"No, never father!"

"So, what gave you the idea that you must sacrifice it all for a position that is far away from now?" Patroclus just shrugged at the question. "And fighting? Virtues? I can get you all the best teachers and philosophers to build you strong in both subjects. You don't need to be sent far away from home to get all that."

"But," His father now pivots to again hear his son. "I really want to stay with Achilles and his mother."

"Why?"

"It's so stuffy in here. I can barely breathe normal without the constent worry of others' opinions."

"Screw the council's opinions!! I've lost your mother because of their foolish judgment; I'm not going to lose you for it! One thing about leadership Patroclus, you must never fear of those that you lead. They will only see it and believe you are weak." Patroclus nodded in agreement. "So what else is troubling you to run away?"

"I'm not running away!"

"Then why do you want to leave me so much?" Patroclus was bewildered at his father's accusations. He jumped from his chair to grab both of his father's weathered hands in his own.

"I will abandon you father. I don't want to leave you. Never to get away from you. You're the only family I have." Menoetius held Patroclus' face by firmly grasping his jaw.

"I love you my son. And I'll do anything to guarantee your happiness and welfare...But please, don't leave me. There have been so many years stolen from us that should not be wasted now."

Patroclus bit down his lip and clasped his hand over his father's palm. "I know father." The king smiled at his son warmly and their conversation ended there. Patroclus left his father, saying that he needed to tell his decision to Achilles. Menoetius agreed, and went back to his scrolls, sightless of Patroclus' tears.

Achilles was already at his horses' side, ready for the journey back home. He was well feed, and this time the horse wasn't exhausted before his long journey. When he caught sight of Patroclus, his heart leaped at the excitement of the journey home.

"How did your father react when he learned that you were to be taught by the greatest warrior of the world?" Achilles boasted, but the glimpse of tears brought him quiet and doubtful. "Patroclus? What happened?"

Patroclus took a deep breath, but the intake of the cold air chocked his lungs making him gargle. "I'm sorry Achilles. I must say no to your offer." His voice was quiet but Achilles heard him well enough.

"What?"

"My father needs me. I need him...It's too soon to part for so long and so far away."

"Really? What about my needs Patroclus!!! What about what I want!!!!!!! I NEVER HAD A FATHER TO NEED FOR, AND LOOK HOW I TURNED OUT!!!!!" Achilles' booming voice shattered Patroclus' glass heart, making him sob chokingly. Achilles couldn't take the picture of Patroclus crying as he did before. He hid his face inside his arms, whispering promises of the future.

"I'm sorry but please come home with me. Together we'll see the riches of the world that not even the gods can offer. But please, please my love, come with me. Your father will understand." Patroclus knew if he'd stayed any longer in Achilles' arms, he would eventually sway under his spell; but it couldn't be so. It would kill his father when he had learned his only son left him for gods know how long. He found his way out of the groping arms of his warrior and apologized of his answer before leaving him.

He didn't dare look back at his broken lover, staring after him like some crazed loyal dog he was. Eventually the distant presence of Patroclus began to cloud his sanity, making Achilles ride away from the palace and on the road back home empty handed.

Uh-oh! They didn't make it! After all that talking, trouble, and sex they still didn't ride away into the sunset like all other happy stories. Well, luckily for you its not entirely over yet. A few more chapters are on the way and someone is going to die in my next chapter. I will be looking forward to **REVIEWS **of what you are thinking right now and tell me if the story line has been entertaining so far. Thanx!


	16. A Stirring in the Blood

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 16: A Stirring in the Blood**

_Once, as my heart remembers_

_All the stars were fallen embers_

Patroclus didn't see nor hear any sign of Achilles' leaving. The silence of his name brought the prince crashing down in tears when he was alone in the sanctuary of his room. And in the evening when he heard the name from distant conversations it only made the tears pour faster then not hearing it. By both ways, he was stuck between the dimensions of life and death it seemed.

Nothing could numb the pain that swelled in his heart. Food was brought to the hermit who locked himself in his rooms. Once this was notified to Menoetius he quickly fled to the aid of his broken son. Many hours were spent trying to dig through Patroclus' locked mouth but as the king realized he was asking the same question over again and getting the same answer, he left hoping time will be the boy's medicine.

The worry of his son was just as painful and distracting as Patroclus' own pain. His thoughts were consumed with his son's depression, poisoning his daily life. Until the fretting of his son became unlivable to the king he devised a plan to help him understand his son's sadness.

Clysonymus was Patroclus' dear friend from the beginning since he lived in the palace. He was the son of a popular and wealthy noble, and was always willing to guide Patroclus into the livings of royalty. Once Menoetius was fully confident in the idea he privately asked Clysonymus to talk to Patroculs. Without hesitation the boy dispatched to the prince's rooms.

"Please leave me Clysonymus." Patroclus said though his pillow that he laid face down on.

"Patroclus! Please, get your senses together!!" He quickly lifted Patroclus from his pillow grave and made his stand up right. "What could have possibly happened to you over the past that made you act like this? Your father's sick of worry—I'm worried!" Realizing that he was being to harsh in volume, Clysonymus sighed and sat next to his beloved friend on the bed.

"Tell me Patroclus," he pushed away traces of fallen tears. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Patroclus, who was staring off into the floor, now turned to his devotee.

"Achilles asked me to return with him back at his home. And no matter how much I would wanted to go, my father would cripple in sadness if I'd left home so soon and long. I even asked him of the matter and the response was what I imagined…But when I said 'no' to him, it wasn't me who said it. It was just a hollow replica of me giving up my happiness. And now that time has passed, and Achilles wouldn't take me back I'm torn at both ends of my heart. I love my father, but then why am I feeling so miserable?"

After hearing the source of all this sadness, Clysonymus fumed with even more anger towards Achilles. Ever since he saw the famed warrior, Clysonymus envied not only for Achilles' brute strength and godlike looks but also for his closeness with Patroclus. How he wanted to stroke Patroclus' hair and whisper words of tender thoughts. Yet he knew all his chances of doing so crashed at the sight of them kissing in the gardens and then some. Clysonymus wasn't some pervert and walked off when seeing the horrid sight that ravaged his mind.

His looks of compassion and sympathy changed drastically when Patroclus said Achilles' name. Patroclus noticed this and the tone of his manner when he got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Patroclus followed.

"What's wrong? Is there anything in that matter of my problem?"

"Of course there is!" he snapped. "It's Achilles!! The most lowest thing of a man on earth! What makes you related to him in any friendly relations? Are you so gullible to see through this barbaric!!?" Clysonymus' response shocked and bewildered Patroclus' expectations.

"What makes him so low?" Patroclus asked. Clysonymus didn't want to answer. It was to close in talking out his true feelings of Patroclus and him. He knew heir friendship would sink if such a truth was blurted out. Instead he heaved out an anguished sigh and walked to another point in the room.

"Wait!!" Patoclus grabbed Clysonymus' hand for him to stop. "Tell me. Is there really something that you despise about him?!!"

"Only that he is a scoundrel! A brute! An uneducated idiot that only knows how to hit people with a sword!!"

"Shut-Up!!" Patroclus yelled. "I will not take you or anyone speaking like that of him in my presence." Clysonymus ignored that request.

"He's ungrateful, leaderless. Only listens to himself and no one else. He believes he is a god, higher then all others. A liar, a hard-headed dog. A son from a woman so terrible that his father ran away from I've heard!!" His taunting followed Patroclus everywhere he went. No matter how much he pleaded him to stop, Clysonymus persisted even more then before.

Every syllable was heated with a hatred Patroclus reviled. He now gave up on running away from the words in his room but they still rang on in all forms of disgust.

"How can you consider him an equal to you?!! He has no respect for any king, or even a god!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Patroclus threw with all his might a thick and heavy discus towards the direction of the noise. Once the names all stopped instantly he immediately turned to find his friend on the floor. He thought the blow knocked Clysonymus out cold, but the sight of a pool of blood coming from his head slashed all explanations out the window.

Clysonymus now lied cold on the floor of Patroclus and would never get up by any call of alarm. It seemed the longest period of his life was spent on staring at the fallen body of Clysonymus. His dark locks were soaked with blood, staining the rich rugs. No scream came out of Patroclus; instead he trembled uncontroablly at the knowledge that he killed his own friend.

Forever he pictured his first killing of a man would be deep in the battle, along side Achilles. But to his dismay, it was a committed murder with his love days away.

Menoetius paced the floors of his chambers long enough for him to assume the meeting was over and quickly charged into Patroclus rooms. What he didn't expect that he would walk into the blood of Clysonymus. He stopped immediately.

"father," Patroclus whispered. "I don't know what to do." His father's silence burned more guilt into Patroclus. "Father? Please tell me what to do." His voice was on the brink of tears. The second time repeated Menoetius, who was staring intently at the dead body, finally looked up.

He stretched out his hand and beckoned him to cross the room to his side. "Come here my son!" His words were as quiet as Patroclus' yet they were more rushed. Patroclus quickly walked around Clysonymus and into his father's arms. The king's hand gripped deep into Patroclus' shoulder, but at the moment the son was numb to all feeling. Silence washed over them, endowed fear and panic into their minds.

"What happened?" His father finally said flatly.

Didn't think death would come into play did you. Oh yah, I think I told you last time! Well, _History Tip: Clysonymus was Patroclus' friend and did die by his hand_ over a game of dice to some resources. But this event did take place according to historians of the Iliad. And this becomes a turning point of Patroclus' life and his father's even. **Please _REVIEW_** on how you think this was written in, and tell me was the event a big surprise to you or not. The ending is getting closer. Thank you for reading!


	17. To Stay Alive

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 17: To Stay Alive**

_And if your glass heart should crack_

_For a second you turn back_

_Oh no, be strong_

_Walk on_

Patroclus didn't answer his father's question directly. Instead he repeatedly answered it wasn't his fault. Menoetius believed his son was no murder but not the court. Doubt didn't wait for him when he entered but the fear of the coming events did. What died in this room wasn't just some farmer boy that wandered into the halls. A body full of money and power was taken away by the dying breath of Clysonymus and both aspects were valuable during the times, valuable enough that it would cost a prince's life.

Menoetius clasped both his hands over each side of Patroclus' face. "You can't stay here anymore my son. Not without to speculation of murder on your name!" He rushed towards to fetch a thick blanket large enough to conceal the sight of the dead body and blood.

He then grabbed his son's hand and quickly led him through the maze of hallways, making sure there would be no contact with any other person during their walk. Patroclus was dazed and drained by the tiring feeling of killing. He wondered if this was what Achilles felt after he killed someone. But the question was put on hold when he found out he was being led to the stables.

"Father, where are we going?" He asked.

"_We_ cannot go. _You_ must go my son! You already have a place to run to where as I can only fight the wolves off." Menoetius gathered the best horse and prepared it for a long journey with a bridle.

"But what will happen to you?! Why am I fleeing?!! I told you I didn't mean to. It was all an accident!!" Menoetius didn't answer in a hurry. "We shouldn't be cowering away from those we lead!!" Patroclus quoted strongly.

"Don't you understand!!?" His father seized Patroclus' chin roughly, scaring him by the sharpness of his voice. "That is the son of a powerful nobleman. Even more powerful then me. He sways the court to his pleasing and **will** sway it out of my hands and to maybe both of your deaths!! I cannot take the risk of the execution of my son!!" He went back in tying up the horse's bridle.

"You are to go back to Achilles! There he will take you in no matter what. And stay there."

"When is a good time for me to come back?" Patroclus asked. This made his father stop his working hands. He stared blankly into the horse's side then said plainly.

"You will not return Patroclus."

"What?!"

"You must stay there and you must promise me to not return home. Out of all the world this place will mark only your death." He was now looking at his son with tears. "Come!" he said hastily.

Paroclus couldn't climb on his horse, but now wasn't the time to disobey such an arduous task. His breathing skipped frantically by the uncontrollable sobs.

"We will meet again my son!" Menoetius was crushed by his son's sobs and was at a point to say anything to quiet them. Patroclus nodded in acknowledgment. He wanted his father to be at ease, believing that his son didn't know he will never see him again. When Patroclus was out of sight from the palace stables and soon unheard from the lands Menoetius' noisy soul came to a dead hush. Nothing in his life anymore would bring back that delightful noise into his heart.

And that was the last time Patroclus ever saw any form of his family again.

Now writing this made me really said!  To me, it was more difficult in describing the separating of father and son then before with Achilles, lover and lover. But don't worry all the bad stuff is gone now, or is it? **Please _review_!**


	18. Staying Alive

**Wavering Love**

"**Chapter 18: Staying Alive**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions_

_Heads on a science apart…_

_Oh take me back to the start…_

_-Coldplay_

Achilles didn't get far from Locris' borders on the count of that he didn't even cross the city's limit. He was at least a mile from the pure center of society's ring. From where he stood the noises of conversations and bribing and yelling were silent to his hears and cast below the hill he stopped on. His horse was spared from its torturous ride, haven been ridden hard out of the palaces gates, through the city and up a steep hill. As it enjoyed its recess by the plentiful grass, it was totally unaware of his master's troubles.

Achilles sat on his knees with his hands holding his head. How he wanted to weep so much and he did but as quiet as he could summon. It made his throat taunt, almost stretched as he held back his sobs. _What am I going to do now?_ He thought. _I planned the journey, my words, my explanations, even my promises to him almost to memory. I thought that would be enough to bring him back to me. And now after all that has happened I have nothing to go back to. Why didn't he come with me? _

The idea of Patroclus accepting his proposal was frequently played throughout his mind, but the doubt of him declining never occurred in his head. It was unthinkable, an impossible action that couldn't have been made. Achilles believed it was written in the gods' will that Patroclus would come with him. But now the unexplainable happened, and Achilles had to bear a pain that was foreign to him. The feeling of defeat.

With each step the ground grew more and more comforting to Achilles, making him stop his journey to fall to the ground. It pained him when he took another step away from something he wanted so badly. It seemed there was some bitter wind that only _he_ could feel its sharp fingers scratch over him and there was no way to bring his back towards it. He now pondered on the irony of how the tables turned. First Patroclus was left heart broken; now he was the one who was breaking Achilles' heart. No fickle god could compose such a prank like that. The thought of Patroclus weighed Achilles to bend farther into the ground, hunched over his covered face.

Patroclus saw the outline of Achilles' horse from the base of the hill and quickly he charged after it. Soon the grunting and struggling of the already tired horse, hisstrides seemed agony to Patroclus' speed. He then leaped of the its back, not caring if it would leave him or stay, and made his own way up the hill. When he reached the top he felt his breath leap out of him.

Crouched up in a ball was Achilles and unaware of his presence. Even though he was in tragic turmoil Patroclus never felt better seeing him. And like this. He slowly walked to Achilles and knelt down behind him. He smiled at him. Another would think smiling would show that Patroclus was pleased to see his love in anguish. But only he would be the one to really know the source of his smile. Each tear Achilles wept was for his loss. Each sob, each coak of breath was because he wouldn't go with Achilles. Patroclus savored the moments.

Minuets passed without giving so much of a hint of his existence to Achilles. He seemed enthralled by knowing Achilles was weeping for him. How much Patroclus wanted to wrap his arms around him or coo him to silence, but the running prince didn't stir. A cool wind passed through them, and Paroclus remained as a ghost to Achilles.

After feeling the wind lift his hair Achilles noticed how warm he still felt. Normallya stirring wind broughta slightest coolness across his skin, but no changes in temperature were what he felt. Achilles slowly tore his face away from his hands and stood up straight. Another was behind him, but no threat was sensed from it. Achilles turned behind him to see.

To his shock he saw a familiar face smiling back at him wearing tears. Achilles raised himself up on his knees and looked deep into Patroclus' eyes making sure it was no trick from the gods. He then reached out to touch Patroclus' cheek, to soon see the figure of his love melt at his touch. Achilles then believed this was no dream but the reality that his love followed him back into his arms.

Without wasting anytime Achilles and Patroclus immediately embraced each other in an erotic kiss. Achilles savored the taste of Patroclus by caressing his tongue with the youth's. Achilles' mouth inched its way over to kiss along Patroclus' jaw and tasting his neck. With his encouragement, he lowered Patroclus on his back; ready to indulge in his fantasies. But soon Patroclus was able to rise from the heat and pause Achilles' movements.

"Achilles not here." He said quietly. Achilles thought for a moment how things placed themselves so fast in sequence and nodded in response. He got up from Patroclus' body. But nothing could hold his hands back from merely touching Patroclus. Patroclus didn't reject his tender touches and instead he marveled his fingers across Achilles' full lips. Silence dropped her wings upon them for the next while buying time for them to wonder at the other's presence.

"Patroclus, you changed your mind!" Achilles finally said.

"No," He answered. Achilles was shaken by it with confusion. It wasn't from his answer but the sudden sadden eyes. "Achilles something terrible has happened." Without warning Patroclus' voice stifled.

"What?! What happened?!" he begged. Patroclus held in his tears with the biting of his tongue. Achilles meshed his face with Patroclus to whisper in his ear. "You can tell me."

"I killed someone." Patroclus stated. Achilles couldn't help but swiftly tear away his cheek to see him squarely. His face startled Patroclus by its abruptness. "I-He was my dear friend of the palace. Only son of a powerful nobleman...He begged me to tell him what was wrong with me because I couldn't stop thinking of you! And then he had to go on saying those words!" Without warning his voice gave out to its full volume.

"Shhh. What did he say Patroclus?" Achilles asked.

"He ranted on words describing you in the foulest of ways! It wasn't like him of bursting out into a song of speech like that—never did he use them around me!! I know I should have retained myself, I should have just shut them out but I was weak!" Achilles caught Patroclus' loose mouth.

"You are not weak Patroclus!" He studied him well before speaking again. "Did you kill this dear friend of yours?" Patrolcus nodded with the expression of guilt only a child could carry. Achilles knew nothing but to hug his frightened love. "So you ran away from it all?"

"No, my father insisted I must go. Death would be on my doorstep if I was caught with such blood. Prince or not." Patroclus emphesized on the word 'prince'. It now hit him that he would never again wear the title of royalty. He thought he would have been happy to be taken away fromsuch aburden, but to his surprise he missed the weight of it.

"But what of your father? Is he going to make amends for you while you stay with me for some time?" Achilles asked, waking Patroclus up from his thoughts.

"I can't go back." Achilles was confused now.

"Why not?"

"I just told you!!!" Patroclus yelled. He broke free from Achilles' grasp in frustration. "Clysonymus' father is more powerful in court then my father and with that advantage he could dethrone him any moment he pleases. But luckily the uprising rebellions are keeping him back in the lordship and away from the throne. If I even come back there they knew I killed him from running away!! Don't you see—I'm fucked either way I go!!!"

Patroclus' harsh wordstaught Achilles to bequiet of the subject and he didn't persist any further. He had finally gotten what he wished for but something held back his fulfillment. By taking Patroclus away from his father Achilles felt like a theft.

Achilles looked up to Patroclus and he was staring into the ground with his hand on his hand. He wondered what to do now in a situation like this. His life has presented MANY things but none came close to his. He knew words would only stir Patroclus up again, and silence seemed to gloomy for Achilles. It was then that action could be the only option left.

Quietly he walked towards his horse which he mounted. Patroclus followed him soon after riding on his own. The day wanned to dusk.

The two inched their way farther and farther away from the lands of Locris and Menoetius' palace. Patroclus clutched on the bridle of his horse and the ends of his rich clothes that were the only memories he could call of his father.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry that chapter was pathetic! But I really really want to finish this story by this weekend. I promise my next one won't be as rushed. In return of my poor writing you guys don't have to **review**. Thank you very much for reading anyway and the closing chapter is about to come! 


	19. The Clearing Clouds

**Wavering Love**

**Chapter 19: The Clearing Clouds**

Three nights and days have past after both Achilles and Patroclus arrived by the welcoming sounds of home. Only Achilles was the one of the two that took heed of its calls. The sights and smells of the graceful beach didn't draw Patroclus' mind away from his father. All of its colors can sounds were left aloof in his mind. Thetis' opening arms weren't left vacant but their warmth against his skin was and the same with every other aspect that was remembered to have done the same. He now sat in his room, again, waiting out the hours of the day to fall asleep. Sleeping seemed to be the only occupation he anticipated for even though a simple task as that was hard to do.

Achilles wasn't clueless enough to have not noticed this attitude Patroclus let out. For many times when he wanted to see Patroclus the most the opportunity diminished through his fingers. Ever since Patroclus entered his room he never went out. At every approach Achilles made towards the door, his wise mother bade him to let Patroclus be. Feeling it was the best thing he did. Yet as the days wore on to not even equaling a week, Achilles' patience was worn thin as it could possible be.

Only Artemis' hopeful light inspired Achilles to break the barriers he promised to not cross. This was the only time his watchful mother didn't keep him at bay. Once standing up to the wooden door he knocked on it. An answer was muffled but he knew by its tone that the speaker didn't want to be bothered, however he ventured in anyway. Patroclus jolted upright in bed, as if he was trying to sleep not a moment ago.

Achilles closed the door lightly, hoping it would relax Patroclus down. He walked over to lie next to Patroclus on the bed. It had been a week's worth when Patroclus had to hush Achilles' passion on the moment they recovered each other. And now seeing Patroclus again and so fresh, that same passion was burning below his stomach more vividly then before. Patroclus still wore his princely threads except his shirt which was being held in his hands. The woven clothe seemed to have a more affect to Patroclus' attention then Achilles.

Achilles brushed along side Patrolcus' bare arm then lightly kissed its trail. His lips forged their way up his shoulder and along his neck. The closer he got to his mouth Patroclus reared his head away from those invading lips. He turned his face away from Achilles when he knew he was going to kiss his mouth.

"What is the matter Patroclus?" Achilles finally asked but received no answer. "Is it still about your father? Are you still sad to have left him?" Achilles waited for Patroclus to speak.

"No matter how much I acted loathing to be son of a king, never once did I not beam in being the son of a father." He now met his sparkling eyes with Achilles' own. They were on the brink of fallen tears but Patroclus learned to hold them in over the past days of silence. Achilles nodded to show he understood. Again his lack of experience in this field left him with no guides to say anything. His intentions screamed of touching Patroclus but he had to find a way where Patroclus would be comfortable too.

"Come, lie with Patroclus." Achilles said. He moved to blankets over them before taking Patroclus' hands in his own. Patroclus didn't move but continued looking at the divine tunic. "Patroclus?" Achilles asked trying to take the tunic out of Patroclus' hands. At once he did and tossed it over the bed. It took a lot of strength to tear his eyes away from that piece of clothe but when he saw Achilles he felt relaxed.

Together they sunk back into the comforts of the grand bed and both their arms and legs tangled together, eloping them closer for the night. The hot air from their breath eluded them into a peaceful slumber. Achilles' eyes fell instantly when he touched the blankets but Patroclus still was wide awake staring intently on Achilles while his mind was busy on something else. _He'll come back to me. Even though I cannot reach him, he'll follow his way back and see me once more. The council can't keep him away from traveling so he's bound to find an excuse to come towards here._

Hope whispered her blissful thoughts into his mind and sung him asleep, shielding his eyes from the realistic truth of his father's false return.

Now, I'm not sure Patroclus ever met his father again in his travels. But I'm going to go on a limb here on this topic. This chapter was going to be the end, but I thought it would be to much of a rush to end just right there. So next chapter will be the ending. Right now I just wish you will **REVIEW** and tell me how you liked this chapter so far. Thank you for reading!


	20. The Faces of War

**Wavering Love**

Chapter 2: Patroclus

Patroclus was inconsolable, pleasant hills and valleys lush with autumn wildflowers, pine trees, live oaks, and shrubs. Occasionally his party would pass shepherds bringing their herds down from the mountains from winter grazing. The air was crisp and reminded him of the light snows back at home. The distant hills looked blue in the morning mist and herds of cattle and horses lazily grazed on the slopes.

"Sir?" Patroclus questioned his fellow traveler to his right. "When will we arrive at Thetis' house?" The bearded traveler scratched his chin before speaking; calculating the time it will take them to get to the house at their horses' pace. "I'd say not long. We are deep in Achilles' land and his house isn't that far from that slope. You would see it well after we approach the top of the hills."

Patroclus paid no attention to the answer of his question. The young boy's mind was taken whole at the mention of Achilles. "Achilles! The Achilles!" The words choked in his throat, trying to breathe out of his excitement and be let out. "You mean the war hero lives with Thetis'!" Patroclus' enthusiasm didn't shock the old traveler and his voice stayed flat unlike the youth beside him. "Yes. That is his mother, the silver footed" His sentence was broken in half from the surprised squeals of the boy.

"Son of a bitch!! I can't believe my mother even knew this woman, and I will pray thanks to Zeus for making it so every day!" His vulgar speech made the older man jump a bit from offense, but after learning the innocent nature, the traveler turned from anger to annoyance by the boy's struck of luck.

Just from that mere conversation the world looked different from Patroclus. More new, brighter. Such a difference from where he saw it in the past. Before he could remember, the world was grayed with strangers, poverty, loss, and the cold! He would never forget how cold some of the winters he'd seen. Even the bosom of his mother couldn't shield him away from viscous frost bites.

"Patroclus!" His name woke him from his past and noticed that he was looking down from a house on the shore. "We are here." The same old man implied. Now that his new home was in view, and it won't be to long before he is at the doorstep, Partoclus' stomach now formed a new feeling of anticipation. _What if they are cruel? What if Thetis won't even remember my mother? What if Achilles' won't like me?_

The last question that quarreled in his mind stung the most. Apprehensive feelings vanished to make room for fear. With each step, Patroclus prayed the same wish to another god. He prayed to wisdom, to fate, to love, even to the wine god which doesn't really have any comparison to the problem he is now in, but it doesn't hurt to try he told himself.

**Chapter 3: The Newcomer**

It was now the doorstep of his new life that stood before him and he felt the first signs of fainting were coming on their way starting from his stomach. One of his guides slide down their horse to introduce their arrival, but his steps were cut short from the woman that trotted from the side of the house. "Wait! I am here."

From her movements you wouldn't think she was half the age she lived for. And her figure was as slender and slim as she was when maybe twenty. But streaks of sliver ran down her long black hair, and aging lines were for now on creased around those blue crystals that were her eyes. She dropped the lose fabric that she held around her hips to keep from dragging and with such warmth and grace she recalled her name to the company. "I am Thetis."

There was no 'daughter of' or 'mother of' titles that most would present to show off their honor or fortune. Now man or even a trailing title of where she came from held her down in place. She was as free as a spiraling feather or leaf that you would see dance across the sky on its currents. And it was that trait alone that made her shine with a beauty that not even a word or more could capture her.

Patroclus was off his horse already still captivated by this woman. "Ah!" Her eyes now saw him and all fear that was in him melted away from her welcoming gaze. "And you must be Patroclus." Already her arms were bound to this body. He hesitated to return the hug which was given to him. It took a moment to translate this action, this welcome. He had seen this before in the crowds, when loved ones returned to one another but never practiced the exercise before. "You have her mouth." She whispered. It made him smile quietly to himself. "Come! All of you must be parched from your journey"

The men have been waiting the longest time in their short spanned life to hear any sign of an invitation to drink. And it didn't scare Thetis to see them run off into the house without even tying up their horses. It was just Patroclus and Thetis to do the chore. Which was perfect, already he took pleasure in her company. "Your mother has done right bringing you up." They walked side by side with the horses behind their heels. "But you haven't known me that long my lady? How can you tell?"

"Trust me, your mother never had a bad bone in her body and I would be questioned of all I know if you had one in yours." Her comments made him smile more and a light pink blushed his face. "And what of your son?" Already Achilles was running through his mind. _He is here! Right here on this very land! _ It comforted Patroclus that the warrior didn't see him yet. It would be to embarrassing to not be prepared for any hero.

"Oh, him. He reminds me of a rose. So don't be frightened of him." _Already she is warning me of him? Is he really that scary in real life?! _ Doubt began to cloud his dreams. "He is in perhaps sword playing." From the tone of her voice, she didn't want to pay much attention on her son for a topic. "Where is he?" Patroclus tried to cover his excitement but he couldn't wait to know where he was or when he will meet him. "In the back. Let me take those horses for you and meet him up there. He should bring his sorry ass down her to greet you!"

"No, I can wait!" "Nonsense, go, go!" Her words shoved him off to walk around the back. "Great! You should have just shut up!" He told himself. The yard was blooming with trees for shade and a case of stone slabs for steps were place before him. The top brought him to what use to be an ancient house that now stood in ruins with a couple of pillars and stones, tossed around from a past war of some kind. He heard grunts and taps of fast footing that stamped on the ground.

That same fear of apprehension climbed up to him and seeing the great warrior himself fear also was within him. When he finally saw Achilles, before him and in the flesh all concerns were gone. He seemed to have the same affect as his mother. He wasn't what Patroclus expected but better. Everything of the hero's body was sublime and he took in every aspect of Achilles in like smelling a sweet scented aroma for the first time. He was naked except for the skirt and the belt around his hips. A tall, strong armed, sleek man he was.

Just the movements he composed were like it came from a mystical being. He plunged his sword into nothing, but in his eyes there you could see he was fighting some form of a beast. Patroclus was so intent of gazing at Achilles from over a half torn wall that the next step he took broke his balance and pushed him a couple of steps down. His entire back was burning with pain, but not as much as his hatred toward his clumsy moves.

_Shit!_ He cursed to himself. As he turned around to climb his way back up there he was. Achilles! Seeing the man before him stopped his heart for the longest time and it made him difficult to breathe even after he gained back his wits. Achilles looked hard at him, seizing him up, looking into his soul, piercing through his flesh and form. Or that was what Patroclus believed.

But really Achilles saw a boy. A young man, so young he had the smooth, plump cheeks of a child; his face was pink flustered from embarrassment and beneath his gray tunic there was the smell of sweat and salt. His blonde hair that was now tangled fell into his eyes and his shoulders were coated with dirt and dust. Their stare held for the longest time, Patroclus would recall it was three hours long, but Achilles knowing time better then the youth, thought the same that it was a whiles worth. _Damn when will he drop his eyes!_ Achilles was caught off guard that Patroclus could hold such a stare with him for so long.

After a while Achilles was bored. "My name is Partoclus." He said plainly. At the end of his name, his voice trembled a little showing what he was feeling: scared shitless. The warrior walked away without caring a thing that was spoken with him. He continued like this until the boy continued from where he stood. "Nice to meet you."

At first Achilles thought, _is he kidding?_ But after glancing over his shoulder no sarcasm was shown in his face. And he continued on down to the house to find a drink, leaving Patroclus breath taken and able to only murmur one word. "Wow"

**Chapter 4: A Second Glance **

Mist like a white veil came down from the hills, drifted around the house and wound its way in and out of the flowering walls of the courtyard. Since spring has been well in for a while, the air has been most fragrant with the scent of trees.

Achilles always came out at this hour of the morning to breath in that smell, reflecting on the world around him. Today he didn't because of the nagging presence of Patroclus was well in his mind. Finally knowing for sure he was hiding behind the small tree he craned his neck over his shoulder to see the creeping boy. Now seeing Achilles knew where he was Patroclus hesitated for a second before leaving the courtyard.

Later on Achilles was twisting a new rope for the horses out in the front of his home. No sooner did the twig snap he knew Patroclus was _again_ watching him. And the same event happen when he was practicing fighting, petting his horses, sharpening his armor, and taking a walk on the beach. For the past 2 days Patroclus has been here, there wasn't a time where he didn't know where Achilles was or was watching him.

It wasn't until when Achilles was about to unclothe to take a swim that he again heard Partroclus' clumsy steps that he ripped out his anger. He had torn the youth from his standing place to be pressed against Achilles' breast and smelling his hot breath blow on his face after each word. "Now, I fought against you staying with us you little runt! But I will not tolerate you stalking me after every turn!! You got that!"

His fingers dug deep into Patroclus' shirt and skin leaving a lasting red mark on his collar bone after barely nodding yes. Then being shoved away and running (but manly) away. Achilles knew his words alone can only keep the young man away from him. He wanted more. The warrior wanted him gone and staying gone out of his life. It sickened him to know such a straggly coward slept under the same roof as him. Such a plan can not become without superior help.

"Mom!"

"No, I won't even dare it Achilles. He's too young"

"Lair! He's not too young and you know this! What is the real reason why you have the heart to take in this boy! WHY!"

Thetis looked at the basin of water she was carrying from the spring. She hoped she would find a better explanation then the truth but none prevailed. "I...pity him." Her words were barely heard from Achilles. She knew this wasn't enough so she continued on.

"His father today remains unknown. The only one that knew him was his mother that now rots underneath. For years Patroclus has been living off of sanity and love itself for all of his childhood. The reason why I and his mother have lost touch was because of the distances they went. I've heard from other voices and rumors that they traveled from city to city always finding nothing but the same coldness. The same barren alleys they would sleep in…"

She knelt down next to the pile of clothes and began her scrubbing and scraping to take her mind of the tears that slowly feel. "I knew she was dieing long ago signs took hold. She came to me when you were off with your father somewhere and she left Patroclus by himself next to a shop when he was four. She begged for some food and clothing but her skin. It was stretched and stained from mud and soot. I could already picture how drenched her son must have been. Try to imagine not knowing that you are going to live the next minuet, and if you get nothing; then you don't know how to live with wanting to die at the times they went through. That's what I want to do."

The mother looked at her son to see him staring at the ground. "I wanted to give him a life that he didn't have the chance to have. And here you are whining like the princes you despise to rid him of it." She got up and collected her things to carry into the kitchen. With a toss of black curls, her words stung Achilles leaving him distorted with guilt.

Achilles couldn't handle being near his mother at the moment. The smell of her made him feel hatred towards himself. He had to get away from her, from Patroclus, even from himself since it was the only one that he now wanted to shun away from. He climbed those steps that lead him to his sanctuary on top of the hill at the ruins only to hear grunting that did not come from his own.

It was Patroclus, trying to copy his sword tactics. He could recognize what moves he was trying to copy and he chuckle out loud learning that this stick was meant as a sword. His laughs were heard from Patroclus' ears and he turned in horror to find that it was Achilles laughing at him. He quickly threw the stick to the ground then began off. He would have been clear out of Achilles' sight if it wasn't for the warrior's demand for pause.

"Wait! Come here." He jumped down to land on the sandy landing where he always created new combat moves. Patroclus stood where he was and watched Achilles pick his stick up and another for himself. "Here." Achilles threw the stick to land in Patroclus' hands. _Is this a tease? Or a test to prove my ability that it is a tease? _Achilles' feet brought him up close to Patroclus.

Terror was in his eyes but the boy tried harder not to show it yet he kept eye contact no matter how much it pained him. Looking at Achilles like this was like looking at the sun, you either had to turn your eyes away or lose your pride with the show of tears from its rays. But not a drop fell from Patroclus' blue eyes which Achilles noticed from the first time he saw him. Yet the boy that now stood before him looked different from the past time.

He suddenly noticed that Patroclus had blue eyes but went hazel as they circled closer to his pupils. A fait scar that was usually missed stained right underneath his jaw. His skin was not as olive as his own but in its freshest of years it glowed with no imperfections. What was he thinking? He's looking at him _too_ closely.

"You've been gripping your sword to tight." The boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped but a little. _That's it, _he thought to himself. "See if you hold it firmly but loose enough"

"That's what you wanted to tell me?!" Achilles took his attention from his own stick to again Patroclus. "I could have sworn you were going to kill me with that stick!" "Now why in the world would I do that for?"

"Because you're Achilles! The walking immortal of men." It was Patroclus' time to be cut off. "Just because I've lived through a couple of battles and maybe even was the factor that we've won doesn't mean I have the right to kill without guilt." Patroclus' stare of awe slowly disappeared behind his face. "What do you mean?"

A short pause came between the two before Achilles answered. "Nothing…But it was your fighting that has brought me here. Hold your sword looser and keep both feet planted on the ground. Without balance there is no skill." Achilles drew distance between them then lunged forth Patroclus who ran from his point. "No! Defend me not run!"

Patroclus now understood the new intentions of this great tyrant, and the hours went by with them two rustling each other on the dirt coated floor teaching one another. For Patroclus it was to defend himself, and for Achilles, it was to be patient. **_Very _**patient. Because it would take a couple of minuets for Patroclus to learn a move that took Achilles seconds to make up.

The afterglow had not yet faded from the sky, but already the summer night was enfolding nature in its tender soothing embrace. The shadows grew longer and when they finally reached the two men's feet their panting and slashing stopped. "We'll stop for the day its late and I don't want my evening to be wasted away." He was about to make his way down before Patroclus spoke. "Achilles!"

"Can we continue this on tomorrow?" It was like he didn't give it thought but it was long before that Achilles had the answer. "I was planning to." He left Patroclus alone to reflect what just happened.

When he first saw the warrior in all his splendor he was in awe of his stature. But now, on how much Achilles surprised him with his vulgar distance to his newly helping self; he was fascinated by this creature.

**Chapter 5: You Got Me Wild**

On the right of the gardens a shadowy grove of alder trees quivered and softly whispered in the fitful breeze, and on the left there stretched a boundless field. There, where the eye no longer could distinguish field from sky, a bright light glimmered. It wasn't even afternoon and already Achilles' tunic was a hot nuisance around his torso. Patroclus was catching his breath from their last exercise. "Want to do that again?" Achilles asked.

The signs of 'no' were well in Patroclus' face but he resisted all pains and sores from his body with a simple "yes." The two have been spending the past week just composing fights upon fights of battles that might never come or tricks they will never commit. "Achilles?" the boy questioned. "Yes?" he answered.

"Is it true that you are a son from a goddess?" Achilles chucked at the idea. Almost as if Patroclus really did believe in these rumors. "No, just a far fetch excuse from men who couldn't beat me." If Patroclus was disappointed from the bare truth he'd shown no signs of it; because Achilles was looking hard for any to submerge. The angel of silenced passed over the two until shattered by once again Patroclus.

"Achilles?" he asked again in that same tone he used the last. "What!" Achilles barked back. "…Nothing, just wanted to say something." This made Achilles melt into a smile and it touched Patroclus to do the same also. "Let's go on with this again." Achilles got his thick wooden sword, an upgrade from a stick, and so did Patroclus.

"Now you keep on attacking at the right which will give your enemy a good guess to watch out on that side and get you on your right. So do the same but just be more balanced on where you attack me." Patroclus nodded a 'yes' from Achilles' critique. After a deep breath from the boy their dance began again.

Patroclus lunged at Achilles' torso, causing the warrior to spin out of harm to strike at Patroclus' shoulder. He would have done so if Patroclus didn't block his blow and shove it away. They kicked up many sand clouds from their hurried steps and after every blow one made an aggravated grunt to shun off their opponent's strength. Usually it was Patroclus doing all the grunting. Their fast pace of slicing all came to a halt when their bodies were in an almost frozen position.

Patroclus was directly behind Achilles' back trying to get his sword to merely brush against the warrior's breast. Long ago Achilles' sword carelessly fumbled from his grasp and only his strength was keeping him alive. Well only for pretend. Sweat glistened over Patorclus's back while he gritted his teeth trying to overcome Achilles' strength. He might have won his first battle against Achilles but soon his attention swept from the fight to Achilles himself. In order to keep Achilles in front of him, Patroclus held Achilles tightly across his stomach. But now a small slice of his skin was what Patroclus now felt.

Achilles' tunic must have been pulled back tightly to reveal his abs under Patroclus' hand. Without the clothe covering it anymore, Achilles' skin was warmer under his fingertips. He breathed into his blonde mane, brushing his cheek across Achilles' neck. Patroclus wasn't the only one in deep thoughts of his enemy.

Achilles could feel Patroclus' pressing length against him. He felt Patroclus' sex beneath his skirt pressing against the back of this leg. A small gasp escaped his lips and began to feel a little light headed that traveled down into his stomach. Now Patroclus' grip tightens across Achilles' bare skin, laying his head down on Achilles. Their grunting and hard breathing ceased to_ just_ the breathing. It wasn't like hard labor breaths that they took, but more like they were drawing their last breath of each other.

Achilles' eyelids shuttered shut and absorbed the touch of Patoclus behind him. Just then in his mind a _click_ popped in his head. "That's enough!" He whirled around to escape Patroclus. "You won." Glory didn't shine on his face as Patroclus planned but more of uncertainty. He felt naked without Achilles pressing against him and he slowly evolved without the feeling. Achilles tugged his tunic down over his lower abs.

The young boy could feel the heat as he emerged from the stone's shadows. His blonde hair falling into his eyes as he went passed Achilles. He could see rose pink bloom over the flesh of Achilles' cheek; smell the sudden sweat of his body. And so did Achilles from Patroclus' young, taught body. "We'll continue again tomorrow." Achilles directed. And they did.

Just as Achilles planned it to be. But what he didn't plan was the excruciating feeling that they felt in that mere moment, was gradually ascending beyond their control. One time Achilles trapped Patroclus up against a stone ruin, so close that they could feel one another's pulse speed up as they looked at each other. And for a lifetime they just stared into one another's eyes.

Their latest intensifying pause was the most they've endured yet. It was a hot noon, when Apollo was at his cruelest during the day. Achilles and Patroclus both decided to strip off their tunics which were now well damp with sweat. Patroclus, in luck, tripped Achilles flat on his back, but with him being dragged down on top of Achilles himself. If they were to recall the moment, both of the men would say they've stayed there for hours just looking at each other. But only time its self could recount seconds.

Patroclus' blonde hair dangled over his face. This itched Achilles to pull behind his ear to better see him. When his palm glided over the youth's cheek he swooned at the touch closing his eyes in the excitement of it all. Patroclus lightly kissed Achilles' fingertips, each blessing them with his tongue. Achilles slowly came to Patroclus' lips closer then ever then it happened again. A distant thought of guilt quickly swept through his mind. Instant it was, but it lightly burned into Achilles to make him stop what he was about to do. "We will continue……"

Startled, Patroclus opened his eyes to see Achilles below him. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow." That was all Achilles said before he left Patroclus on his knees replaying what had just happened between them. He touched his lips. The ones that got to invoke Patroclus' passion for something more. It wasn't him that did that just now. Or was it? Was it really another Patroclus that he, himself, never ventured to know before? Who ever he was now, he still touched his lips. The only traces of the last Patroclus that vanished away as quickly as Achilles.

I know that last chapter might have been very sloppy written. But it was just how I was feeling at the moment. So you must excuse me for this one. Please review on how you feel, ANYTHING! Next week, Achilles and Patroclus' relation will deepen more then ever and I must be careful with this one, don't I?

**Chapter 6: The Greatest Enchantment **

The sun seemed to be lingering over the western horizon spreading a pink glow when Achilles retired for the night. Yet Patrols was more then awake at the hour. He dreamed of Achilles. His face was in front of his eyes all through the day, and his whole being longed for him. He hadn't been brave enough to tell anyone, not even Thetis, of his intentions. Whenever he'd thought of doing so his courage failed him. Seeing her walk away made him feel suddenly brave. In moments the sun slipped out of sight, and darkness came upon them.

Everything transformed at night, _Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, is the best enchantress,_ Patroclus thought as he looked and saw the world that were so familiar to him, changed and made beautiful in the silver light that flooded the sky. Now he was face to face with Achilles' door and inside he felt torn. Should he or shouldn't? The question floated up and down as a scale in his mind. He was _still_ debating the question as his hand unknowingly knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Achilles' once calm face tensed when he saw it was Patroclus. "Yes?" Patroclus stood there clawing for an excuse to come inside. "I have I question." He said plainly. "Oh? And what is it this time?" Achilles opened the door wider revealing to Patroclus that he wasn't even getting ready for bed. "I think…we should…sit down for this one." Small little lies rapidly formed one on top of the other for Patroclus. Achilles invited him in trying to capture a quick scent from Patroclus.

"So what is the question?" Achilles said as the boy got himself comfortable on his bed. A long pause came before Patroclus answered. "Tell me what your greatest challenge in combat was?" Achilles stood puzzled. "You wait until deep in the night to ask me that question." "Yes." Achilles remained looking puzzled at Patroclus' actions before plopping himself next to Patroclus. "Well aside from you there was this one brute early in my day."

The two remained in deep conversation not noticing the distance between them lessen every minuet. They had just finished a story that ended with a funny joke when an uncomfortable silence fell on them. This made them realize how close they were to each other on a bed. A heat swam through their bodies flushing the two godlike men's cheeks. This was when that _click_ popped into Achilles' mind but the moon seemed to have shunned it away. The darkness of the room dimmed all thoughts of guilt in his head. The fire in his room blazed Patroclus' skin highlighting his fine features. A strand of hair glowed golden blonde, dangling from his eyes.

Achilles thought how nice he would love to touch it. He _needed_ to know that feeling. So he took that lock and tucked it behind Patroclus' ear. At first Patroclus shuddered from the touch but then his body went heavy and limp. Patroclus watched from the shadows, aching Achilles' love. Their breathing became short and heavy, the hair on their skin jumped up yet they were not cold. Patroclus took in Achilles' beautiful form. Then it happened. As if commanded with a whip, the two slaves lunged for each others' mouths massaging one another's tongues vigorously.

They lavished each other with their tongues. Achilles sank his mouth into Patroclus' neck raging him to stretch towards the heavens gasping. His body went rigid, feeling the youth's hard sex as Patroclus' one leg wrapped around Achilles. The two fell back on the bed; quickly clawing at each other's clothes off. The youthful zest in Patroclus made him rip Achilles tunic off reveal his tight torso ready to be taken in by him. First he went at Achilles neck, slowly licking or kissing his way down to ring his tongue around Achilles' nipples. This made the warrior moan with pleasure, gripping Patroclus' ass into him. Moans came from Achilles while Patroclus memorized every crease of his torso.

Achilles' groin was stiff and growing harder after each lick from Patroclus. It was an unbearable tease for Achilles to wait for Patroclus to take him in before he does to Patroclus. The seconds were a lifetime so Achilles roughly brought Patroclus on his back indulging into another deep kiss. They continued with that longing kiss until oxygen became an issue then the warrior licked the sweet sweat off of the boy's heaving chest. After, Achilles lightly kissed the hem of Patroclus' skirt that Patroclus barely controlled himself from already leaking.

His wandering hands ran down Patroclus' sides then up again over his legs, next thighs, and then lost up Patroclus' skirt. The boy dug his nails into Achilles back throwing his head back from his kiss. Achilles playfully bit Patroclus' lower lip while he slowly untied Patroclus' skirt, string by string. Already the pair had been bucking into one another. Yet now Achilles thought it was time from their activities to evolve into a more intimate phase. While his skirt was being untied, Patroclus slowly slid off Achilles' loose skirt by the motions of his hips.

Now fully unclothed the two again kissed, with Achilles' hands rummaging through Patroclus' sun streaked hair and the youth traced Achilles' body in wonder with his own hands. Achilles soon spread Patroclus' legs apart wider which scared the boy making the kissing stop. Achilles, having bedding many women knew how to tell a virgin; and seeing the fear and anticipation in Patroclus' eyes they showed all signs of it. The way he violently tore all his clothes off and the way he shuddered when his hands touched him gave Achilles the thought of who he was doing this to. A boy, no older then a child when it comes to the practices of love. The youth below him began closing his legs together until Achilles called him with a slurring soothing shush.

Patroclus sat up to Achilles opening himself to the warrior. He wanted to see what he was doing but Achilles turned his eyes away by tracing his delicate mouth with his. He closed his eyes, captivated with the scent of Achilles. Achilles reached for a tiny basin beside his bed used for light, but tonight was for something else. He dipped the tips of his fingers lightly into the oily liquid, coating the fluid over his shaft. In the midst of all the slow, craving pleasure a sharp pain pierce inside of Patroclus, making him gasp a painful hiss. He tried to tear away from the warrior, but Achilles held him in his arms repeating the quite whispers of promise. "Shh, it's alright. Everything is fine."

Now feeling Patroclus' body loosen up from his words he began pumping into him using small measures. He wasn't even giving all his strength into the boy, and already Patroclus was swooned by the feeling; collapsing back on the bed and dragging Achilles closer to him. Achilles' rhythmic harsh breathing and Patroclus' groaning matched the pace of their bucking hips. Their bodies mashed into one, moving in the same pattern. Patroclus' orgasm was rapidly climbing, making his yearnings climb with them. He gripped Achilles' ass tighter to make him go into him more. Then eloped both his legs around Achilles. "harder" he whispered, urging Achilles to gradually use more and more power in his thrusts.

Even when Achilles basically threw himself into Patroclus and all words ceased from their memories, the boy still cried for more by using his movements. He sank his teeth into Achilles' neck and Achilles lifted Patroclus against him in passion. Wave after wave of his heart beat passed into Achilles matching his own. He was weightless to him, so he rocked Patroclus by their motions. They devoured each other again in another kiss, tasting their ecstasy, their constant pleasure of each other.

They were now at their climax, pushing harder into the other more then ever that it began to hurt. But the cravings of wanting more were in high drive so all other feelings were lost within them. Achilles could feel himself coming, making the world he now saw loss shape and all he felt was he releasing himself. The same happened to Patroclus making him suddenly go weary. They collapsed on the bed, one on top of the other, trying to retain normal breathing. Their closeness disappeared as Achilles pulled himself out and receded away from Patroclus to breathe the cold air around them.

After their pause the two felt an indescribable chill, telling them to entangle their limbs to sleep. Achilles' eyes fell shut right away while Patroclus stared at the ceiling. The world didn't look or feel the same for him yet he didn't recall any change to it. It was him that changed explaining why everything was so different. He transformed in Achilles during that spilt second when he felt Achilles go into him. The feeling of such a pleasure would never come into words for Patroclus and he sworn that he would always be in debt for Achilles opening his eyes to something new. The unexplainable alive feeling drifted away and sleep crawled over him.

It was now unbearable to not give into his closing eyes. But he made sure that the touch of Achilles was the last thing he felt before he drifted off into the best sleep he will ever have.

Well that was it! Please I beg you **review**. Because that is the only thing why I am writing. Don't care if it is bad or good reviews just give them to me, stat! The review number for this story is pretty low compared to my other story, F.G., so if you can please **spread the word of my story to get people to read and review.** Thank you so much, and next chapter won't be a happy one. Until next week! 

**Chapter 7: Holding back the Heart, for the Mind to Talk**

Author's Note:

I must thank my fellow reviewer who informed me of leaving out a very important detail. I beat myself up for not including that, and I hope you would understand I did all of this in one very late night. I just wonder how I will be able to add it in the chapter without making real big changes in the scene. Will take a while, I promise.

Patroclus woke up from the newly found vacant spot on the bed. Achilles wasn't found anywhere in the room, which startled Patroclus for only a while. Not caring yet of his lover's whereabouts, he dropped on the bed once more, replaying last night. The pain still swelled in between his legs but it didn't affect the amount of peace he was now experiencing. He knew the world would not be like he saw last time before he ventured into Achilles' room, and he was eager to share the experience not alone.

When the thought of Achilles swam through his mind, he got dressed to look for him.

Achilles was staring into the shore, waning out all the attentions of his land into the sea. When he got up this morning he saw a sleeping cherub beside him. So innocent, and so pure. He has bedded virgins before, but none of them shocked him as much as Patroclus' did when he unleashed his animal nature. Achilles couldn't believe that it was the same Patroclus he knew during the day. And he couldn't accept it, but it was true that Patroclus really tired him out for the first time. As he stared intently on Patroclus' sleeping form a word escaped in his mind: 'love'.

At first he repeated it over and over again. _I loved him_, he thought and he did. He loved it when Patroclus really listened to him, how he would stare him down, how much trust he had in him; his body and face was intoxicating for Achilles. When they would talk, Achilles savored the sound of Patroclus' voice. When silence befell upon them, Achilles' eyes roamed over Patroclus' body. A strong feeling of power surged through Achilles when he felt Partoclus' hot gaze fall on him every time his back was turned.

Soon then, did Achilles get hit with the fact that he was in love with Patroclus and Patroclus with him. Usually a normal human being would rejoice of such a discovery. But Achilles was a deep thinker at the wrong time. His mind raced through memorized stories of love. During the flash backs, Achilles left Patroclus hoping the sea would calm him down.

This is where he stood now, and remained deep in thought of the true meaning of love.

_A couple loved each other and married without a father's consent. So the boy was murdered and the daughter killed herself along with her unborn child. _His mind continued weaving through the dark stained history of any form of love he knew.

_A man killed his own blood because he caught his wife and brother in a caring gaze. Soldiers come back from wars, seeing their wives pregnant with their lover's child! Secrets are kept to keep the other from being hurt, but in truth they do it so they won't get hurt from their lover! And soon enough their affection is just one big lie and they crumble always in a doomed end!! That's what love is…..a curse in the form of infatuation that was brought upon by the gods for those that angered them so. No, I cannot let this happen!_

_Patroclus is too young and innocent to feel the pains of love. I can't promise him away from all harm, but it is impossible to heal a wound if it lingers inside of you. _

"Achilles!"

It was Patroclus walking down the sandy dunes to his dark lover.

"I was looking for you. You weren't there in bed this morning and I worried that something bad happened." He couldn't stop smiling at Achilles who couldn't stop frowning.

The boy kissed Achilles on the lips and soon enough it deepened by his control. When Achilles actually enjoyed the touch he flinched away and shrugged it off.

"Achilles?" Patroclus was wounded deeply from being cast off. "What's the matter?"

Achilles stayed silent, trying to form his thoughts into words, but Patroclus continued questioning and questioning. His persistence angered Achilles.

"Don't worry Achilles. Whatever it is I'll help you through it." He hugged Achilles, unnoticing that Achilles wasn't responding back. "Last night was—''

"Last night was nothing!!!" Achilles shoved him away. It killed Achilles to touch Patroclus in such manner. The toned he used was the same he scolds down Patroclus when he kept on spying on him. And he sworn to himself when they made love that he would never address Patroclus again like that. The oath was now broken, and it stung Achilles' eyes.

Patroclus was a deer in the light. The words kept on resounding his is ears but the meaning was just not coming at him. "Achilles…your crying—''

"WAKE UP!" Achilles roared. "I can't love you, don't you see."

Now Patroclus was crying, true tears that only a child can compose. He kept his shouts and moans of pain inside, but they contorted his face as he stood there, not daring to look into Achilles eyes; which were just as wet with tears as his.

"Your too young to really feel love…It's to much for anyone to handle…I can't go through with this folly! You don't know what it is you are heading into… no one should…not even you." Achilles wiped away the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. Yet they kept coming back in a raging unstoppable force. Achilles was shouting unreadable words coming from a throat raw with sorrow. Patroclus didn't listen to him. That same sentence still rummaged around his head and it was the only thing he focused on, still trying to find their meaning.

The rolling gray waves spread in every direction, spitting out its salt to be carried away by the wind. Its fumes made Patroclus' eyes sore. The rage and sadness continued to build up higher and higher in his throat. Its juice stung the sores in his mouth.

Achilles couldn't stand Patroclus' face any longer, so he left him. Left him on the beach to console his sadness alone. He rode off hard, into to the nearest town, which was so far away. But the distance calmed Achilles.

Back at the beach the wind blew hard, giving Patroclus a distant feeling like he's not really there, watching Achilles walk out of sight. Out of his reach. The wind felt like it was blowing right threw him as he stood there, feeling numbed.

The tears, which he had thought were under control, welled up in his eyes ever so much and spilled over on his cheeks, rolling down and making his neck wet. His tears turned into sobs rapidly and that was when he lost control of stomaching the rising pain. He unleashed those pains with such force he trembled.

His howls were heard even over Poseidon's roar. No storm or animal could compete with volume against Patroclus' wails. He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and all breath left him on the beach. Alone, only accompanied by the roar of the ocean.

I tried to describe the rejection of Patroclus using all the vocabulary I contained. Tell me was it good, was it bad. **Review!** That's all I want. If you have been rejected by a person you really liked, maybe even loved, you would know from experience of how Patroclus felt. So if you are one of those people, write to me if I did a good job in portraying the human soul. Thank you. 

**Chapter 8: Father of Mine**

The sound of the ocean pounding against the shore on the beach gave Patroclus such a sad feeling, like he's listening to the very heart of loneliness. The image of crying Achilles shouting at him replayed in his mind over and over again. It was suicide for him to think of it but it always came back automatically. It might have been hours or even seconds since Achilles last left him of the beach declaring his feelings to Partoclus. Nothing. Achilles felt nothing to Patroclus and probably was willing to sleep with anything that crept in his room at the time. Even a young boy like himself.

But what did Patroclus feel? He couldn't explain; he didn't take the time to even think it over. Words couldn't describe this state of pain he was feeling right now. No wound or disappointment ever matched the torn rip in Patroclus' heart. It would be like stuffing the world into a thimble to put all this emotions he was feeling in words.

When the touch of the atmosphere finally hit him he fled to the house, knowing Achilles wasn't there. He wanted to run into something, a bed, a corner, even a wall; anything that would stop his legs from moving because he couldn't control them. He didn't want to stop. Patroclus wanted to get as far away from that cruel site as possible.

Hoping it would be Thetis' arms he would run into he went into the kitchen, knowing if she was awake she would be there. To his luck she even closer out by the gardens.

"Partoclus?" Without listening to what else she was going to say after he dove into her arms, hiding his wet face into the crook of her neck. By the habit of a mother she did without haste, wrapped her arms around and held him tight, entrapping him from the world.

Patroclus dropped his shaking hands and felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He could not speak. Thetis nodded and held the trembling boy in her arms. "My golden one, what has happened?" she whispered, patting his back. He didn't answer and soon his sobs quieted to a stop. Thetis cleared his eyes from the remains of his tears.

"Come my boy. Someone is waiting to meet you. He's been waiting for a long time to see you again." Patroclus' mind now filled with new questions. _I know no one that knew me for so long to live past winter. Who could it be? Why is he waiting for such a long time?_

Thetis led Patroclus into the kitchen. Inside weren't just the ordinary cutting tables, fruit, grain, and hanging plants and flowers for spices and herbs. Another man sat on a sack of grain in the corner. He seemed to have been deep in thought, because when the pair entered he quickly lifted his head from his hands in an immediate position.

He wore splendid robes of royal purple dye. Everything about him dripped with mighty wealth from his appearance to his aroma. Patroclus was in more of a shock to know that _this_ kind of man was waiting to meet with him. He never talked to anyone so rich in his life before much less knew one.

"Patroclus this is Menoetius, king of Opus in Locris." Thetis said. The old man stood up, now showing his strong built much like Patroclus, yet the boy wasn't as nearly as dark as this king.

"Hello Patroclus." The king answered. He held out his hand to meet with Patroclus'. He hesitated before gripping the man's hand. Question still glowed in the boy's eyes. After all he had been through this morning; he didn't have the energy to be polite and welcoming.

"You look so much like her." His eyes glowed with admiration when the king said 'her'. Now Patroclus was not only puzzled but shaken up that he resembled so much of this women the king spoke of.

"What?" Patroclus answered. A threatening tone hung in his words which began to worry Thetis. She didn't know why yet, but Patroclus wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Much less then see this important person.

"Um Patroclus" she began to retrieve the calm self of the boy. "This king had a wife."

"So! All men have wives!" Patroclus' patience was limiting by the second.

"His wife somehow fled because she was threatened by another general. Today that general is dead, but so is this wife of his. With her, she also ran away with a child. A boy." Her words began to piece together a story that needed no ending for Patroclus. "That boy now stands here today Patroclus…It is you." Her tone was quiet and still.

He had to replay all of her words over again in his memory to know what she meant. This was his father! And not some beggar he thought of but a king!! _Why didn't mother tell me of him?! Why didn't he come after us and save us from the poverty hell we were in!!? Why didn't he save her from the cold winter if he really loved her? Did he mourn her death when he heard of it? _

"Patroclus." His father finally spoke to him. "I've been at all ends of the kingdom for you and your mother. Soon all said to give up my search and assumed you two were dead. It was my mistake to have finally believed them."

He knew he was losing Patroclus when the boy lost contact with his eyes to the floor. "Partoclus?" he claimed his son's hand for attention. "I am here to finally take you back. To your home! Wouldn't you like that? We could at last catch up with each other from all the time that was stolen from us."

The king's words were tranquil and peaceful. Soothing Patroclus' once hectic mind. Now staring down his hand that was enveloped by the king's hand he already decided his choice to the unspoken question he was about to receive.

**Chapter 9: Drawing the Pain**

If you like this story, review for me please!

Achilles thought the drought of the wine, and the music from the streets would dampen down his surging emotions. Each step he took didn't have the thought of Patroclus in it. Many questions quarreled in his head, one after another. He believed time away from him would wan away his heat for the boy but it only nurtured doubt and guilt. Walking the streets alone, and the nameless faces he saw deepened this unknown wound in him. It brought great joy when he saw his kingly friend, Odysseus.

They slammed into one another for a manly hug; Odysseus dropped his arm on Achilles' shoulder and said. "What brings you into the city my friend?" His voice was deep but cheerful. He reminded Achilles, of a great tree. Strange it may sound and even off putting, which is why he never told anyone. But the aged man carried a knowing for all things that existed, he was a strong steady man that could weather any conditions. A good mind for others and war, and merry when things were down.

"Just had to get away for awhile." Achilles replied. Odysseus wore a puzzled face towards his friend. "Since when are you tired of your private villa Achilles?" He didn't answer him and just shrugged. "Come! You must dine with me, and tell me your worries of your life."

He led Achilles arm in arm with each other down the busy streets of the city. His offer for Achilles telling him his troubles concerned the great warrior. He knew well enough what kept him away from home but didn't understand the truth of it, and Achilles believed such a tender secret should be kept that way.

So night after night, Odysseus' halls were quiet but cozy. Filled with many men like himself, conversation wasn't wasteful and there were more men then women. It brought Achilles great relaxation from the fretting of Patroclus but only when he wasn't talking. When he was silent and not listening to the talk of council over the latest news of Menelaus entertaining the two princes of Troy, he stared to the floor thinking about Patroclus. Odysseus noticed this and grasped Achilles should from daydreaming.

"You alright?" he asked. Achilles nodded 'yes' but it still didn't convince the aged king. "I miss them too." He said. "Excuse me?!" Achilles exclaimed. He thought Odysseus said 'I miss him too', shocked that he had a lover as well. "I miss my family back at home too. My son recently learned how to walk." A sparkle shone in Odysseus' eyes whenever he talked of his family. "I hate it when I travel away from them. A week is unbearable for me to stay away that long. But, you must always hold them in your heart. That's what gets you through the day."

"Who?" Achilles asked, like the pupil to his mentor. "Why, your loved ones of course!" Odysseus said rather shocked. Achilles hesitated before asking his next question. "How can you tell a loved one from others?" This brought Odysseus' eyes to Achilles, when it came to love and family he was a philosopher for it. Just another side to this wholesome man. "Love burns into you like a brand. You seem to never stop thinking about them and when you're with them you still do." He chuckled at the irony of it all, but Achilles was now figuring the clues out.

"But even if you love them, true love, it always brings tragedy!" His hard headed statement ceased Odysseus' chuckling. "Now when did that happen?" Achilles didn't want to go further into his history. "Love is never perfect Achilles. In some situations its living hell. But when it is that true, they don't seem to matter. All that matters is you and that person." He searched in Achilles' eyes for some hint at all this. "There will be some bad times as there are good. But when it gets hard, you should never give up!"

Soon, the king's attention was put forth to the main conversation of the two Trojan princes again. Meanwhile, Achilles slipped out of the party without as much as a thankful gesture to his beloved friend. Instead, he drove his horse to his house in haste. He now understood from Odysseus the conflicts of love don't destroy it but strengthen it. And if he and Patroclus ever endure such hills of trouble they will get through it side by side.

He was so glad he was finally home that he literally jumped off his horse without stationing it to its stables. Achilles called for Patroclus a thousand times when it was his mother that answered.

"Where is he? I must speak with him." Thetis didn't move to summon him, she continued on washing the shells in a basin that sat on her lap. "He is long gone Achilles." She finally revealed. All thoughts of what he would do when he met Patroclus froze at her words.

"What?" Achilles knelt down to Thetis, clutching her working hands to stop. "His father has finally come and retrieved him. He thought for so long Partoclus and his mother were dead but when news of Patroclus' arrival reached his ears he set out to get him. At first Patroclus was frightened but agreed to come with him to his kingdom in Locris."

"Locris!" Achilles was heart broken and stunned to find his love was a prince. He left his mother to set out for the journey until her questions stopped him. "He seemed very emotionally distraught before he saw his father. Still I couldn't understand why. Did you have anything to do with it?" Achilles slowly turned, fighting whether to tell her or not. "No." he lied sincerely, then head out for Locris.

**For those that even read this story, I demand you all to review. I don't care if it is about windows, just write something to me! Thank you. **

**Chapter 10: Torturing Enigmas**

If his horse could obtain his speed for the entire distance then Achilles would continue with no recesses. But only the gods bred horses of that standard, so at the fall of every sun he stopped for breath and rest. No respite came to him in the night. Actually his mind raced even faster of answers to existing conflicts then what he thinks during day. An occasional night without rest was common to Achilles because not even the silence of the isolated terrain could sway the warrior into sleep.

The crackling of the fire was his only companion until its embers finally died out as if bored with him. When the small specks of light diminished, Achilles felt alone. The breathing of his horse didn't calm his weary spirit, nor the whispers of the wind. He was numb with his own anger towards himself.

_Do I always need it spelled out for me to learn something? Even one so basic that I couldn't have needed words from another voice. I knew what I was feeling, but it seems as if I purposely lied to even myself! How thick I can be!! Ignoring my own wishes. I rage against leaders and armies declaring what I want and how I want it, and I'm deaf to my own desires. It couldn't have been my heart that shoved Patroclus away it was my own mind. The sinister villain of my life who unknowingly ruins my most wanting objectives. And his face!_ Achilles' tensed up feeling the cold bite of the warm air breeze.

_His face, his words, even his pleas burn into memory forever etched! (Wow, since when did I talk like this?) How can I even look at him without my shame choking my senses? How can he look at me? After all I've done to him. Lead him on, grabbed away his virginity like some greedy beggar who was offered a piece of fruit! And then ending it with such lies that not even I could hold my tears for!! _His curling hands tightened into fists as he explored more of his actions.

_I fled so I wouldn't hurt him, so that he could live a care-free life. Untouched by the defiled curse of what love brings! So it closes with me still tearing his heart more then what time of our love can do! I might have inflicted the same pain that I feared of giving to have him. The same one that turns people crimpled forever of life. Always ending with a lonely death. DEATH! Many who were diagnosed with that appalling feeling always are the ones that end their life!! Either mentally or physically! What if Patroclus does the same?_ At that thought, Achilles' intake of breath ceased to a short inhale. He felt the hair on the back of his neck closely arise and even the overlap of his hands couldn't have kept him warm.

_I must go!_

I'm sorry that it has been a long, long time since I reviewed. At first "_Captivated_" kept me away and then "_Untamable as the Sea_" (which I am still updating of) took my mind away from this story. Yet the **reviews** have still came in for a while, which I am very proud of! And all of them have been in good favor. Thank you for those that have done so, and I wish you would continue! **Please Review** for this chapter. Not long I will add the anticipating scene when Achilles and Patroclus see each other again. Now will Patroclus go back to Achilles after all the pain he has given him? Or will he forgive Achilles? Also will he even leave his first real home for this Wavering Love?

**Chapter 11: The King's House**

Achilles raced hard out of his homeland into the kingdom where his mother told him of. Achilles was surprised to hear at first of Patroclus' newly found fortune, yet when the fear of losing him came to mind he discarded the shock only to think about it when summoned. And seeing those tall columns of wealth before the gates of King Menoetius' palace, summoned those same revelations. _Image Patroclus being a king! I can't see him comfortable being bowed too much less a prince._ Achilles thought to himself.

As in every palace Achilles been to it was always the same procedure in getting in and getting out. Two of the watch guards came forth from their posts to speak with his business.

"I am here to see the king on personal business." Achilles answered to the questioning guards.

He knew blurting out his true intentions would only get him to the first face paces past the gate—if he charged of course. But knowing a vast knowledge of royal laws the guards assumed him innocent and let him to speak with the king himself.

He got down his horse and handed it to an attendant to then be lead by a solider to the king's rooms. The palace was kept nice as palaces go; a flourishing courtyard with exotic plants that would never be matched by any local's garden. High ceilings and smoothed stone steps ascending him to the entrance hallways which were decked with all the essentials of rich life.

The king occupied in his briefing room where all plans of politics and warfare were decided. Achilles knew this because he could smell the stench of conspiracy and the looks of conceited men. Not that it was true of course, but it was best to be kept on ones toes as Achilles believed in.

"My lord, the great Achilles has come for a personal conference." Reported the weasel. The older man waved his servant to continue his duties and leave, which was done so. Achilles watched the king, measuring him up to Odysseus as a king, and Thetis as a parent.

He walked with confidence in each step as if already knowing him above Achilles, which he sneered at, but in his dark eyes there was a spark of real interest and astonishment for Achilles.

"Please," he motioned to a cushioned chair much like his own. "Sit with me hero and tell me what brings you here." His voice wasn't like Odysseus, which was weathered and untroubled yet more familiar to his mother in some way. He accented when saying nouns or titles describing Achilles as if placing him on the spot like with admiration. Either he could be just doing this to gain favor from Achilles but his eyes were too true and honest to deceit.

"About a month ago I took in a boy name Patroclus who I grew close to. There was a day that I left and came back with him gone."

"Yes! I am his father! My name is Menoetius and Patroclus is my dear son! I am finally at peace to have him with me. And thank you so much for providing him a home after his mother died." There was a new excitement to the king's voice. It seemed the energy level jumped much like a child does when speaking highly of a gift they received.

"Yah…So I've come here to just pay a visit." Achilles' sarcasm went unnoticed by the king.

"That is very friendly of you. You are always welcomed here," he waved for wine and fruit to be brought. "I must bid you to stay as long as you wish until ready to set out again! Until this evening you will see Patroclus at dinner."

"He's not here?!" Achilles asked.

"Oh yes! But I can't keep track of his whereabouts through the entire house. He's young so what do you expect." The king chuckled. Just then Achilles' hopes of seeing Patroclus soon diminished. Now he had to wait out the rest of the day for this dinner to come up.

"May I walk you to your room please?" The king asked.

"Yah! Of course!" Achilles was set back to hear the king ask that so innocently. Like he would say no to in his house!

They got up and left the court to themselves heading towards Achilles' rooms. The hall ways were never bare without a subtle rug of some sort spilling over the clean swept floors.

"I want to press a matter about my son." Began the father. "You see, I haven't seen my son for many years and I can't explain his moods yet." Achilles was noticing where this was going. "And you have been with him for a good while so maybe you could explain about him."

"Well what has he been doing that's so weird to you?" Achilles stated bluntly.

"He's been a little down since he got here. Even when I first saw him he seemed very troubled and short. As if something else was troubling him. I asked once but he shunned it away saying he wasn't feeling well, that I think is full of muck!" Achilles tried hard to keep his laughter in of the king's choice of wording.

"So you want me to tell you what is wrong with him?"

"Not so directly, trying to spend some time with him and tell me what's wrong with him." Achilles rolled his eyes at the worrisome father. He thanked the gods that he never lived with one in his life, unless the overwhelming presence and annoying antics of a father would drive him over a cliff. Or really pushing his father over one.

"Sure my king. I'll watch for any signs why he's been so depressed." The aged father smiled at Achilles warmly.

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me…Ah! This is your room and dinner will be held shortly. Just follow your nose to find it." Achilles was left alone to ponder about Patroclus and anticipate their reunion.

Sorry I took so long to update. My computer was hit with a virus. Damn technology virus! Anyway I'm back on track to updating Wavering Love daily. **Please, please, please review on what you think!**

**Chapter 12: The Look of Love**

The king was right about following his nose. No attendant came to inform Achilles of dinner, but the smell of a large meal tempted him to roam around for its source. His final destination was the dinner hall itself and already filling in. Yet his presence wasn't unnoticed, the king caught sight of the warrior and motioned for him to come and sit at his side. Achilles accepted the welcomed seat without discretion but kept his eyes open for signs of the prince.

The food was brought in trays by trays but Patroclus wasn't found. Achilles almost given up on expecting him tonight until the footsteps of an entering party caught his attention. "I'm sorry father. Got carried away with something." The prince said his apologies to his father in such a rush manner he didn't pay any notice to the stranger next to him. His father nodded, approving his tardiness.

Patroclus settled his seat next to a general under the staring eyes of Achilles. He didn't plan to be so obvious but Achilles had not the strength to tear them away. Royalty didn't change his lover dramatically. Only he wore chunks of gold on his wrists and arms. The clothing was more intact and fashionable and around his neck draped a golden necklace. If Achilles didn't know him, he would have taken Patroclus as some pretty boy prince. Yet there was something in his eyes that told of sadness which Menoetius said about earlier.

They seemed dull to every aspect of the things around him. He only concentrated on his food and sometimes looked up to listen to the court's conversations.

"That Menelaus invited Hector, prince of Troy to discuss a treaty with Sparta. Maybe now he will have an easier time to get his bronze." A court member joked.

"Actually he has both of them with him. Surprisingly Paris, the younger prince accompanied his brother!" added another.

"Well then if it is Paris, Menelaus should keep a close watch over his flawless wife. Unless not even chains will hold her back!" A roar of laughter followed making Patroclus look up.

_I wish this Paris would help me out in becoming a prince. _Patroclus thought. _I don't think I fit right for this regal title._ Patroclus was soon bored with the conversational gossip of Princes and turned towards his father's conversation.

"What do you think Achilles?" was the first line he got from his father and he could have sworn his heart stopped.

Patroclus used all his skill not to be clear that he was looking at Achilles, but he felt the slightest heat from Patroclus' gaze. He looked straight at him and for a moment they did nothing but stare.

"Oh! Patroclus, look who has come to visit. This is Achilles, your friend." Menoetius introduced them, unaware of the strange tone in their eyes. He was waiting for one of them to speak 'hello' to each other, but he was abandoned by that expectation.

Patroclus' jaw was slightly dropped, and his eyes told of horror. _What is he doing here? How dare he show his face as a friend! _ He rudely pulled his chair back and deserted the party without looking back. Achilles felt a sharp pain in his throat making it hard to breathe out of. He didn't say any explanation why that happened or even looked surprised at it.

"Oh, Achilles! Please forgive my son's actions; I have no idea why he just did that?" Menoetius revealed to Achilles of his worries why his son was like this so often was because his hatred towards him.

"My lord that is not true. I'll go and see what is bothering him really."

"Will you after that? Will he?" questioned the father.

Achilles nodded in response, and followed the direction of the prince's flee.

Okay this chapter was just a for the transition from one place to another. So don't really give a lot of notice how rushed this was written in. Next chapter Achilles and Patroclus will finally talk again after their dramatic break. **Please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: The Whole World's on Fire**

_Took a drive in the dirty rain_

_To a place where the wind calls your name_

_Under the trees the river laughing_

The traces of Patroclus led Achilles into the palace's elaborate courtyard. They were far away from the noise of the social parties, both isolated in peace. This was exactly what Achilles wanted, but he found himself hiding behind a poplar watching Paroclus pace madly across the lawn. Words seemed to have been coming out furiously but no listener was found to receive them. He rubbed his face and pulled his hair frantically as he walked back and forth below the moonlit sky.

And the sky! Achilles noticed that it so much resembled the night when Patroclus came to him in bed. But soon as he remembered that night, it provoked the nightmare of next morning. Achilles cringed at the thought of what he said and began to doubt. _Would he still listen to me after what I did to him? I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't. But it would crush my being if he did._

Achilles finally emerged from behind his post to at long last confront the claim of his companion's heart. The rustling of his heels weren't heard unknown by Patroclus, he lightly twitched from his focus of his hands to be bewildered by Achilles.

"You," He marched up to Achilles, with noses almost touching. "How dare you come into my home and disguise yourself as a friend of mine! Tricking my father and court that we are friends! What, you thought you'd come and sly talk me for some money?! If that's so then you're a fool of a man—no more of a pig!" His cold hearted words did boil Achilles' anger, but he maintained his stature of calmness and began in a quiet voice.

"My…lord," Already his voice was beginning to crack in sobs. "I've come not to take advantage of you, but to mend our ways."

"Our ways!" He shouted.

"My ways. My behavior. I wanted you to know why I came back here to you—''

"I don't want to know why you came back, but why you left!"

Achilles hesitated for a while, not sure to close his lips or open them for words. He stared at the ground for an answer but they shone none. "I was scared, not of the commitment but of what would come after. All the stories I have heard or witnessed that were about pure love always ended in tragedy and despair."

In an instant Patroclus gave up on listening to childish stories and huffed out an agitated sight before breaking away from Achilles' sight. He would have accomplished so if Achilles didn't catch his hand.

"It wasn't me that was scared of the pain but of you! _You_ were the one that I thought about relentlessly ever since I spent that night with you. Never once did I think of you the way I said it on the beach. I didn't want you to be hurt by love and die because of it. Being so young and innocent of such wounds." He stroked Patroclus' cheek softly expecting for him to shun away, but the youth didn't. Patroclus tried to shield his full teary eyes but the moon wasn't merciful upon that. She cast her light, illuminating his eyes.

"Then why did you say in that way! I could have understood your reasons if would have just said it like this!!"

"No," Achilles shook his head. "No you wouldn't understand it because I didn't either. The more I went on telling you that it couldn't be my heart tore after each word. The only reason that kept my voice talking was the reason of you well being. But it only did the reverse, and I know that now! I didn't believe it at first that I was in love with you because I defied such a feeling from me. Yet now I can't hold in my devotion for you for the sake of your welfare."

For a century to the two, Patroclus didn't speak nor did he flinch from Achilles in disgust. Instead his final revelation was pressing his lips upon Achilles' own. Then with Patroclus' force and Achilles permission they tangled their tongues and lips. With the influence of Patroclus the kiss deepened along Achilles' neck.

Achilles pressed Patroclus to a tree, mashing their bodies so close the boy had to stand on a rising root for them to be covered by its shadows. Achilles wanted to savor Patroclus in this blissful pleasure, but the animal in him gave way accepting Patroclus' alluring body. It had been weeks, counting both days and nights that Patroclus has scorned and cursed Achilles' name. Now having forgiven his lover he held nothing back. He was a virgin coming to Achilles' bed and left it drugged for its sinful taste again. Not once did he experience the rush again and because of it, the practice has been on his mind for quiet some time. But only Achilles was the one that he wanted to do it with.

Patroclus began lifting his lower clothing and parted his legs slightly. Achilles responded by doing the same and holding the boy's weight by his thighs. The youth wrapped his legs around Achilles' torso still sucking to his lips. Soon Achilles ventured his tongue down Patroclus' jaw then his throat. Patroclus reared back, exposing his neck for Achilles' sexual appetite. Just then Achilles plunged himself deep into Patroclus. He left out a short gasp of ache but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

Achilles started out pumping into Patroclus in a moderate pace but soon decrease to a much slower measure. It burned Patroclus when he wanted to go faster but he soon had a better enjoyment of how deep Achilles went into him. Their sex changed into an anguish and tortuous act against their barbaric desires. Yet it seemed they were more wired this way. Patroclus' hips matched perfectly in sync with Achilles' motions.

They had not the strength to open their eyes much less groan their bass moans. In its place they exhaled whispery sighs or hisses. Every time Achilles thrust into Patroclus, he breathed a hoarse inhale of breath. Achilles was poisoned with madness by this slow pleasure he ripped down Patroclus' tunic to his navel. At his chest, he engulfed one of his nipples. Patroclus always had to rear his head back because he had to move some form of a limb from all this ecstasy.

Their climax stretched to its farthest capacity, and when they were spent for the night, the two still shuddered in their positions on the tree. Achilles was about to go out until he was held back by Patroclus.

"Don't take it out now." He huffed.

Achilles was able to speak under his breaths of air. "Its time for us to go to bed." He soon pulled out and rearranged his tunic. Patroclus' delicate tunic was now torn from his navel up to his collarbone, but he was so worn out to even care in covering it up. Patroclus was led to Achilles' room. There they undressed and slept in the bed, warmed by the presence of the other.

It was going good, but then I checked the time and I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a bit too dull at the end there. But I bet you're glad they finally got back together. I was going for a different ending where they'll talk then make up and live by the beach until blah blah blah. But I thought that was a little boring. So a new conflict will come up next chapter, and another one after that. But I promise a happy point. **Please _REVIEW_, I'd love to hear what you think on this chapter, or story, or anything that regards to the writing. Thanx!**

**Chapter 14: Lovers **

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

Morning spilled in through the thin silk curtains overlapping the great windows of Achilles' accommodations. They stayed in bed for the longest time, forgetting the hours of the day. Usually all the world was up near noon when the sun was at its highest position in the sky, and the care takers rearrange the master's and guest rooms to an orderly fashion. A small maid of the palace was knocking on the door for courtesy. As expect no answer was made and opened the door to the room.

Achilles' senses awake from sleep at the faint knock he heard, thinking it was his dreams. But when a following disturbance of the door beginning to open, he quickly acted in a moment's notice. Without hesitation Achilles shoved Patroclus off the bed and prayed to the gods he would stay down and not protest.

It was a great shock for Patroclus to one minuet sleeping comfortably to being shoved off the bed and crash to the stone floor. Anger and annoyance for Achilles rekindle and he prepared to scowl at Achilles until the small meek voice of a servant was heard.

"Oh! I'm sorry my lord Achilles, I thought you'd be gone by now. Forgive me!" She covered her face from blushing in the presence of a handsome and possibly naked man. Quickly she explained her actions and ran off cursing herself for her stupid mistakes.

As her footsteps ceased to silence, Patroclus climbed back in bed with of course something to say. "If it wasn't for that girl's voice I would have crushed your life!!"

Achilles hollered with laughter. "_You_, hammer _me_! Not even my training could teach you to best me." Patroclus just grumbled something under his breath and faced his back towards Achilles pretending to go back asleep. "I'm sorry Patroclus. Just didn't want to be caught with the destined prince in my bed. Especially if it was a girl who didn't know better."

Patroclus silently accepted his apology but it wasn't enough for Achilles to feel the recent warmth he got from Patroclus last night. He crept closer to him and lightly kissed his lover's shoulder. "Now after everything that has happened, you can come back home with me!"

Patroclus now swiftly turned over to see Achilles. Panic was in his face which worried Achilles. "But, this is my home now Achilles. My father is here, my land that I was born. I can't leave it all now that I've finally have found it."

"But what about me and my mother Thetis? Weren't we good enough for you to call home and family…What's here to offer you that we can't? Nothing!"

"Not nothing!" Patroclus denied. "My father, my only person of true family since my mother. I've already have made friends here, and I have a responsibility to my land. Achilles, things have changed now! I'm a prince with certain things I must look after for." Achilles didn't respond with Patroclus' rejects. He was shocked after all they've been through; Patroclus still wouldn't entirely yield to Achilles.

He searched through each of Patroclus' eyes, making sure there wasn't the smallest hint of untruth loathing around in his irises. But none emerged to his sight which Achilles took the face of truth, so he cowered again to his side of the bed with his back to Patroclus. Patroclus felt a little hurt and guilty for being selfish to Achilles. He wanted more then ever for them to be together, but he couldn't please his lover without hurting his father.

"Achilles?" he called, but the warrior didn't stir for a reply. Patroclus reached over to caress Achilles shoulder. "Achilles?" he tried again, but not even his tender kisses that cherished his solid muscle turned Achilles' anger. Suddenly Achilles felt cold, distant; so far away from Patroclus that when he touched him, his warmth was absent under his fingertips. Now the tables turned for Patroclus and Achilles, where Patroclus was now the villain shunning away the light. Or that was what Patroclus was thinking.

To Achilles who was experienced in swaying the sympathetic minds from his childhood, explaining why his mother was so stern in raising her son, he laid there planning out his game. In each of Patroclus' pauses, he could hear the boy's mind wield plans overlapping plans. It wasn't until he heard that heavy sigh from Patroclus when Achilles really began listening to him.

"Alright, I'll talk to my father and ask to stay with you until I'm needed in his council." Achilles now shifted to see Patroclus' face.

"Really! I mean I don't want to cause conflict between you two now—''

"No, my father loves me. I know that well enough, that there would be no reason what so ever to hold me to him. He would probably think this a way to train me." Patroclus explained.

"Train you?" Achilles questioned.

"You know, train me in fighting. I don't know about learning politics from you. But sending a son off with an experienced warrior doesn't sound like a bad idea to a king." Achilles didn't say anything else to his beloved. Instead he planted a quick kiss upon his lips that soon ascending into a deeper invitation for a more embracing contact. Patroclus playfully laughed into Achilles' ear while he was busy lavishing kisses over his neck, thinking how heavenly it would be to live a world where this morning would be as spent in whole days.

Alright it's all perfect right now. Patroclus will talk with his father, who will be good hearted to allow Patroclus to go with Achilles. And they'll spend weeks in bed lying with each other, unless I am crazy enough to throw in another conflict that disturbs their relationship once again! Hmmm. We'll see. **Pretty Please REVIEW for this chapter. **

**Chapter 15: Begging On Hands and Knees**

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it _

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Patroclus entered his father's private rooms where he found him spilling his head in scrolls of trading routes, uprising rebellions, and future plans of improvement in the poverty quarters. He planned of what he might say, beginning the conversation to lightly touch on staying with Achilles, but all preparations of speech left him when he saw his father's eyes on him.

"Patroclus! Come, come my son!" He beckoned him to sit next at his side. "What brings you to see me?" All imposing topics of his kingdom were literally pushed aside for his son's voice. It made all the more guilt for Patroclus to ask for this vacation. He hesitated for a moment before suddenly slipping on a casual approach.

"Nothing important father, just curious to see what are you doing." An angel couldn't have said any more innocent then Patroclus to bring the king beaming with fatherly love.

"Well at the moment the only subject of importance in the room is you." Patroclus dropped his eyes to scan the piles of scrolls and ledgers. Meanwhile, his father watched him, studying to see his son's true intentions. "What is it you want Patroclus?" he said calmly.

"Nothing at all father! Just an answer for a question."

"Really?" He straightened in his seat to better see Patroclus forthright. "Well ask!"

"Achilles is a very dear friend to me—''

"That's wonderful that you two have mended your ways! Last night you suddenly left when you first saw him. I worried that there was some fight between you two?"

"All is well now my lord! We talked the matter out and found to understand one another again. You know he was my first true friend I've ever had father! We are more like brothers him and I."

"Why yes! It was saintly of his mother to bring you in, so I am not surprised her son is as well stabled as his mother."

"Well, we've been talking, and he's invited me to stay with him and his mother." All of a sudden, Menoetius' grey eyes dropped their present state to a more sadden look. "Only to help me train with my fighting! He's a master in the art of war, and I can learn a lot from him! And both him and his mother will teach me moral values in life. Both virtues are required for princes father."

"What made you think that a prince has to know how to fight and be virtuous?" Patroclus didn't answer right after cue, he was puzzled not at the question but why his father asked it.

"But…But my lord, a prince must be just as strong and wise as his kingly father—''

"Patroclus, you've grown up to fast!!" His eyebrows furrowed at his son. "Take this time to enjoy your youth, not squander it for studies of things that are not required of you at the moment. I'm still alive-and-kicking! I don't look THAT old do I?!!"

"No, never father!"

"So, what gave you the idea that you must sacrifice it all for a position that is far away from now?" Patroclus just shrugged at the question. "And fighting? Virtues? I can get you all the best teachers and philosophers to build you strong in both subjects. You don't need to be sent far away from home to get all that."

"But," His father now pivots to again hear his son. "I really want to stay with Achilles and his mother."

"Why?"

"It's so stuffy in here. I can barely breathe normal without the constent worry of others' opinions."

"Screw the council's opinions!! I've lost your mother because of their foolish judgment; I'm not going to lose you for it! One thing about leadership Patroclus, you must never fear of those that you lead. They will only see it and believe you are weak." Patroclus nodded in agreement. "So what else is troubling you to run away?"

"I'm not running away!"

"Then why do you want to leave me so much?" Patroclus was bewildered at his father's accusations. He jumped from his chair to grab both of his father's weathered hands in his own.

"I will not abandon you father. I don't want to leave you. Never to get away from you. You're the only family I have." Menoetius held Patroclus' face by firmly grasping his jaw.

"I love you my son. And I'll do anything to guarantee your happiness and welfare…But please, don't leave me. There have been so many years stolen from us that should not be wasted now."

Patroclus bit down his lip and clasped his hand over his father's palm. "I know father." The king smiled at his son warmly and their conversation ended there. Patroclus left his father, saying that he needed to tell his decision to Achilles. Menoetius agreed, and went back to his scrolls, sightless of Patroclus' tears.

Achilles was already at his horses' side, ready for the journey back home. He was well feed, and this time the horse wasn't exhausted before his long journey. When he caught sight of Patroclus, his heart leaped at the excitement of the journey home.

"How did your father react when he learned that you were to be taught by the greatest warrior of the world?" Achilles boasted, but the glimpse of tears brought him quiet and doubtful. "Patroclus? What happened?"

Patroclus took a deep breath, but the intake of the cold air chocked his lungs making him gargle. "I'm sorry Achilles. I must say no to your offer." His voice was quiet but Achilles heard him well enough.

"What?"

"My father needs me. I need him…It's too soon to part for so long and so far away."

"Really? What about my needs Patroclus!!! What about what I want!!!!!!! I NEVER HAD A FATHER TO NEED FOR, AND LOOK HOW I TURNED OUT!!!!!" Achilles' booming voice shattered Patroclus' glass heart, making him sob chokingly. Achilles couldn't take the picture of Patroclus crying as he did before. He hid his face inside his arms, whispering promises of the future.

"I'm sorry but please come home with me. Together we'll see the riches of the world that not even the gods can offer. But please, please my love, come with me. Your father will understand." Patroclus knew if he'd stayed any longer in Achilles' arms, he would eventually sway under his spell; but it couldn't be so. It would kill his father when he had learned his only son left him for gods know how long. He found his way out of the groping arms of his warrior and apologized of his answer before leaving him.

He didn't dare look back at his broken lover, staring after him like some crazed loyal dog he was. Eventually the distant presence of Patroclus began to cloud his sanity, making Achilles ride away from the palace and on the road back home empty handed.

Uh-oh! They didn't make it! After all that talking, trouble, and sex they still didn't ride away into the sunset like all other happy stories. Well, luckily for you it's not entirely over yet. A few more chapters are on the way and someone is going to die in my next chapter. I will be looking forward to **REVIEWS **of what you are thinking right now and tell me if the story line has been entertaining so far. Thanks!

**Chapter 16: A Stirring in the Blood**

_Once, as my heart remembers_

_All the stars were fallen embers_

Patroclus didn't see nor hear any sign of Achilles' leaving. The silence of his name brought the prince crashing down in tears when he was alone in the sanctuary of his room. And in the evening when he heard the name from distant conversations it only made the tears pour faster then not hearing it. By both ways, he was stuck between the dimensions of life and death it seemed.

Nothing could numb the pain that swelled in his heart. Food was brought to the hermit who locked himself in his rooms. Once this was notified to Menoetius he quickly fled to the aid of his broken son. Many hours were spent trying to dig through Patroclus' locked mouth but as the king realized he was asking the same question over again and getting the same answer, he left hoping time will be the boy's medicine.

The worry of his son was just as painful and distracting as Patroclus' own pain. His thoughts were consumed with his son's depression, poisoning his daily life. Until the fretting of his son became unlivable to the king he devised a plan to help him understand his son's sadness.

Clysonymus was Patroclus' dear friend from the beginning since he lived in the palace. He was the son of a popular and wealthy noble, and was always willing to guide Patroclus into the livings of royalty. Once Menoetius was fully confident in the idea he privately asked Clysonymus to talk to Patroculs. Without hesitation the boy dispatched to the prince's rooms.

"Please leave me Clysonymus." Patroclus said though his pillow that he laid face down on.

"Patroclus! Please, get your senses together!!" He quickly lifted Patroclus from his pillow grave and made his stand up right. "What could have possibly happened to you over the past that made you act like this? Your father's sick of worry—I'm worried!" Realizing that he was being to harsh in volume, Clysonymus sighed and sat next to his beloved friend on the bed.

"Tell me Patroclus," he pushed away traces of fallen tears. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Patroclus, who was staring off into the floor, now turned to his devotee.

"Achilles asked me to return with him back at his home. And no matter how much I would wanted to go, my father would cripple in sadness if I'd left home so soon and long. I even asked him of the matter and the response was what I imagined…But when I said 'no' to him, it wasn't me who said it. It was just a hollow replica of me giving up my happiness. And now that time has passed, and Achilles wouldn't take me back I'm torn at both ends of my heart. I love my father, but then why am I feeling so miserable?"

After hearing the source of all this sadness, Clysonymus fumed with even more anger towards Achilles. Ever since he saw the famed warrior, Clysonymus envied not only for Achilles' brute strength and godlike looks but also for his closeness with Patroclus. How he wanted to stroke Patroclus' hair and whisper words of tender thoughts. Yet he knew all his chances of doing so crashed at the sight of them kissing in the gardens and then some. Clysonymus wasn't some pervert and walked off when seeing the horrid sight that ravaged his mind.

His looks of compassion and sympathy changed drastically when Patroclus said Achilles' name. Patroclus noticed this and the tone of his manner when he got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Patroclus followed.

"What's wrong? Is there anything in that matter of my problem?"

"Of course there is!" he snapped. "It's Achilles!! The most lowest thing of a man on earth! What makes you related to him in any friendly relations? Are you so gullible to see through this barbaric!!?" Clysonymus' response shocked and bewildered Patroclus' expectations.

"What makes him so low?" Patroclus asked. Clysonymus didn't want to answer. It was to close in talking out his true feelings of Patroclus and him. He knew heir friendship would sink if such a truth was blurted out. Instead he heaved out an anguished sigh and walked to another point in the room.

"Wait!!" Patoclus grabbed Clysonymus' hand for him to stop. "Tell me. Is there really something that you despise about him?!!"

"Only that he is a scoundrel! A brute! An uneducated idiot that only knows how to hit people with a sword!!"

"Shut-Up!!" Patroclus yelled. "I will not take you or anyone speaking like that of him in my presence." Clysonymus ignored that request.

"He's ungrateful, leaderless. Only listens to himself and no one else. He believes he is a god, higher then all others. A liar, a hard-headed dog. A son from a woman so terrible that his father ran away from I've heard!!" His taunting followed Patroclus everywhere he went. No matter how much he pleaded him to stop, Clysonymus persisted even more then before.

Every syllable was heated with a hatred Patroclus reviled. He now gave up on running away from the words in his room but they still rang on in all forms of disgust.

"How can you consider him an equal to you?!! He has no respect for any king, or even a god!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Patroclus threw with all his might a thick and heavy discus towards the direction of the noise. Once the names all stopped instantly he immediately turned to find his friend on the floor. He thought the blow knocked Clysonymus out cold, but the sight of a pool of blood coming from his head slashed all explanations out the window.

Clysonymus now lied cold on the floor of Patroclus and would never get up by any call of alarm. It seemed the longest period of his life was spent on staring at the fallen body of Clysonymus. His dark locks were soaked with blood, staining the rich rugs. No scream came out of Patroclus; instead he trembled uncontroablly at the knowledge that he killed his own friend.

Forever he pictured his first killing of a man would be deep in the battle, along side Achilles. But to his dismay, it was a committed murder with his love days away.

Menoetius paced the floors of his chambers long enough for him to assume the meeting was over and quickly charged into Patroclus rooms. What he didn't expect that he would walk into the blood of Clysonymus. He stopped immediately.

"father," Patroclus whispered. "I don't know what to do." His father's silence burned more guilt into Patroclus. "Father? Please tell me what to do." His voice was on the brink of tears. The second time repeated Menoetius, who was staring intently at the dead body, finally looked up.

He stretched out his hand and beckoned him to cross the room to his side. "Come here my son!" His words were as quiet as Patroclus' yet they were more rushed. Patroclus quickly walked around Clysonymus and into his father's arms. The king's hand gripped deep into Patroclus' shoulder, but at the moment the son was numb to all feeling. Silence washed over them, endowed fear and panic into their minds.

"What happened?" His father finally said flatly.

Didn't think death would come into play did you. Oh yah, I think I told you last time! Well, _History Tip: Clysonymus was Patroclus' friend and did die by his hand_ over a game of dice to some resources. But this event did take place according to historians of the Iliad. And this becomes a turning point of Patroclus' life and his father's even. **Please _REVIEW_** on how you think this was written in, and tell me was the event a big surprise to you or not. The ending is getting closer. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 17: To Stay Alive**

_And if your glass heart should crack_

_For a second you turn back_

_Oh no, be strong_

_Walk on_

Patroclus didn't answer his father's question directly. Instead he repeatedly answered it wasn't his fault. Menoetius believed his son was no murder but not the court. Doubt didn't wait for him when he entered but the fear of the coming events did. What died in this room wasn't just some farmer boy that wandered into the halls. A body full of money and power was taken away by the dying breath of Clysonymus and both aspects were valuable during the times, valuable enough that it would cost a prince's life.

Menoetius clasped both his hands over each side of Patroclus' face. "You can't stay here anymore my son. Not without to speculation of murder on your name!" He rushed towards to fetch a thick blanket large enough to conceal the sight of the dead body and blood.

He then grabbed his son's hand and quickly led him through the maze of hallways, making sure there would be no contact with any other person during their walk. Patroclus was dazed and drained by the tiring feeling of killing. He wondered if this was what Achilles felt after he killed someone. But the question was put on hold when he found out he was being led to the stables.

"Father, where are we going?" He asked.

"_We_ cannot go. _You_ must go my son! You already have a place to run to where as I can only fight the wolves off." Menoetius gathered the best horse and prepared it for a long journey with a bridle.

"But what will happen to you?! Why am I fleeing?!! I told you I didn't mean to. It was all an accident!!" Menoetius didn't answer in a hurry. "We shouldn't be cowering away from those we lead!!" Patroclus quoted strongly.

"Don't you understand!!?" His father seized Patroclus' chin roughly, scaring him by the sharpness of his voice. "That is the son of a powerful nobleman. Even more powerful then me. He sways the court to his pleasing and **will** sway it out of my hands and to maybe both of your deaths!! I cannot take the risk of the execution of my son!!" He went back in tying up the horse's bridle.

"You are to go back to Achilles! There he will take you in no matter what. And stay there."

"When is a good time for me to come back?" Patroclus asked. This made his father stop his working hands. He stared blankly into the horse's side then said plainly.

"You will not return Patroclus."

"What?!"

"You must stay there and you must promise me to not return home. Out of all the world this place will mark only your death." He was now looking at his son with tears. "Come!" he said hastily.

Paroclus couldn't climb on his horse, but now wasn't the time to disobey such an arduous task. His breathing skipped frantically by the uncontrollable sobs.

"We will meet again my son!" Menoetius was crushed by his son's sobs and was at a point to say anything to quiet them. Patroclus nodded in acknowledgment. He wanted his father to be at ease, believing that his son didn't know he will never see him again. When Patroclus was out of sight from the palace stables and soon unheard from the lands Menoetius' noisy soul came to a dead hush. Nothing in his life anymore would bring back that delightful noise into his heart.

And that was the last time Patroclus ever saw any form of his family again.

Now writing this made me really sad!  To me, it was more difficult in describing the separating of father and son then before with Achilles, lover and lover. But don't worry all the bad stuff is gone now, or is it? **Please _review_!**

**Chapter 18: Staying Alive**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions_

_Heads on a science apart…_

_Oh take me back to the start…_

_-Coldplay_

Achilles didn't get far from Locris' borders on the count of that he didn't even cross the city's limit. He was at least a mile from the pure center of society's ring. From where he stood the noises of conversations and bribing and yelling were silent to his hears and cast below the hill he stopped on. His horse was spared from its torturous ride, haven been ridden hard out of the palaces gates, through the city and up a steep hill. As it enjoyed its recess by the plentiful grass, it was totally unaware of his master's troubles.

Achilles sat on his knees with his hands holding his head. How he wanted to weep so much and he did but as quiet as he could summon. It made his throat taunt almost stretched as he held back his sobs. _What am I going to do now?_ He thought. _I planned the journey, my words, my explanations, even my promises to him almost to memory. I thought that would be enough to bring him back to me. Why didn't he come with me? What held him back?! _

The idea of Patroclus accepting his proposal was frequently played throughout his mind, but the doubt of him declining never occurred in his head. It was unthinkable, an impossible action that couldn't have been made. Achilles believed it was written in the gods' will that Patroclus would come with him. But now the unexplainable happened, and Achilles had to bear a pain that was foreign to him. The feeling of defeat.

With each step the ground grew more and more comforting to Achilles, making him stop his journey to fall to the ground. It pained him when he took another step away from something he wanted so badly. It seemed there was some bitter wind that only _he_ could feel its sharp fingers scratch over him and there was no way to bring his back towards it. He now saw pondered on the irony of how the tables turned. First Patroclus was left heart broken; now he was the one who was breaking Achilles' heart. No fickle god could compose such a prank like that. The thought of Patroclus weighed Achilles to bend farther into the ground, hunched over his covered face.

Patroclus saw the outline of Achilles' horse from the base of the hill and quickly he charged after it. Soon the grunting and struggling of the already tired horses' strides seemed agony to Patroclus' speed. He then leaped of the its back, not caring if it would leave him or stay, and made his own way up the hill. When he reached the top he felt his breath leap out of him.

Crouched up in a ball was Achilles and unaware of his presence. Even though he was in tragic turmoil Patroclus never felt better seeing him. And like this. He slowly walked to Achilles and knelt down behind him. Minuets passed without giving so much of a hint of his existence to Achilles. He seemed enthralled by knowing Achilles was weeping for him. How much Patroclus wanted to wrap his arms around him or coo him to silence, but the running prince didn't stir. A cool wind passed through them, and Paroclus remained as a ghost to Achilles.

After feeling the wind lift his hair Achilles noticed how warm he still felt. Normally the stirring of the wind brought even the slightest coolness across his skin, but no changes in temperature were what he felt. Achilles slowly tore his face away from his hands and stood up straight. Another was behind him, but no threat was sensed from it. _Patroclus?_ He wished. But then the doubting of the thought wiped away such a wish. Yet to make sure he wasn't wrong Achilles turned behind him to see what it might.

To his shock he saw a familiar face smiling back at him wearing tears. Achilles raised himself up on his knees and looked deep into Patroclus' eyes making sure it was no trick from the gods. He then reached out to touch Patroclus' cheek, to soon see the figure of his love melt at his touch. Achilles then believed this was no dream but the reality that his love followed him back into his arms.

Without wasting anytime Achilles and Patroclus immediately embraced each other in an erotic kiss. Achilles savored the taste of Patroclus by caressing his tongue with the youth's. Achilles' mouth inched its way over to kiss along Patroclus' jaw and tasting his neck. With his encouragement, he lowered Patroclus on his back; ready to indulge in his fantasies. But soon Patroclus was able to rise from the heat and pause Achilles' movements.

"Achilles not here and now." He said quietly. Achilles thought for a moment how things placed themselves so fast in sequence and nodded in response. He got up from Patroclus' body. But nothing could hold his hands back from merely touching Patroclus. Patroclus didn't reject his tender touches and instead he marveled his fingers across Achilles' full lips. Silence dropped her wings upon them for the next while buying time for them to wonder at the other's presence.

"Patroclus, you changed your mind!" Achilles finally said.

"No," He answered. Achilles was shaken by it with confusion. Not from his answer but the sudden sadden eyes. "Achilles something terrible has happened." Without warning Patroclus' voice stifled.

"What?! What happened?!" he begged. Patroclus held in his tears with the biting of his tongue. Achilles meshed his face with Patroclus to whisper in his ear. "You can tell me."

"I killed someone." Patroclus stated. Achilles couldn't help but swiftly tear away his cheek to see him squarely. His face startled Patroclus by its abruptness. "I-He was my dear friend of the palace. Only son of a powerful nobleman...He begged me to tell him what was wrong with me because I couldn't stop thinking of you! And then he had to go on saying those words!" Without warning his voice gave out to its full volume.

"Shhh. What did he say Patroclus?" Achilles asked.

"He ranted on words describing you in the foulest of ways! It wasn't like him of bursting out into a song of speech like that—never did he use them around me!! I know I should have retained myself, I should have just shut them out but I was weak!" Achilles caught Patroclus' loose mouth.

"You are not weak Patroclus!" He studied him well before speaking again. "Did you kill this dear friend of yours?" Patrolcus nodded with the expression of guilt only a child could carry. Achilles knew nothing but to hug his frightened love. "So you ran away from it all?"

"No, my father insisted I must go. Death would be on my doorstep if I was caught with such blood. Prince or not."

"But what of your father? Is he going to make amends for you while you stay with me for some time?"

"I can't go back." Achilles was confused now.

"Why not?"

"I just told you!!!" Patroclus yelled. He broke free from Achilles' grasp in frustration. "Clysonymus' father is more powerful in court then my father and with that advantage he could dethrone him any moment he pleases. But luckily the uprising rebellions are keeping him back in the lordship and away from the throne. If I even come back there they knew I killed him from running away!! Don't you see—I'm fucked either way I go!!!"

This remained Achilles quiet of the subject and he didn't persist any farther. He had finally gotten what he wished for but something held back his fulfillment by taking Patroclus away from his father. Achilles looked up to Patroclus and he was staring into the ground with his hand on his hand. Quietly he walked towards his horse which he mounted. Patroclus followed his soon after riding on his own. For the entire day was spent in silence along with the night they shared by sleeping side by side.

The two inched their way farther and farther away from the lands of Locris and Menoetius' palace. Patroclus clutched on the bridle of his horse and the ends of his rich clothes that were the only memories he could call of his father.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry that chapter was pathetic! But I really really want to finish this story by this weekend. I promise my next one won't be as rushed. In return of my poor writing you guys don't have to **review**. Thank you very much for reading anyway and the closing chapter is about to come! 

**Chapter 19: The Clearing Clouds**

Three nights and days have past after both Achilles and Patroclus arrived by the welcoming sounds of home. Only Achilles was the one of the two that took heed of its calls. The sights and smells of the graceful beach didn't draw Patroclus' mind away from his father. All of its colors can sounds were left aloof in his mind. Thetis' opening arms weren't left vacant but their warmth against his skin was and the same with every other aspect that was remembered to have done the same. He now sat in his room, again, waiting out the hours of the day to fall asleep. Sleeping seemed to be the only occupation he anticipated for even though a simple task as that was hard to do.

Achilles wasn't clueless enough to have not noticed this attitude Patroclus let out. For many times when he wanted to see Patroclus the most the opportunity diminished through his fingers. Ever since Patroclus entered his room he never went out. At every approach Achilles made towards the door, his wise mother bade him to let Patroclus be. Feeling it was the best thing he did. Yet as the days wore on to not even equaling a week, Achilles' patience was worn thin as it could possible be.

Only Artemis' hopeful light inspired Achilles to break the barriers he promised to not cross. This was the only time his watchful mother didn't keep him at bay. Once standing up to the wooden door he knocked on it. An answer was muffled but he knew by its tone that the speaker didn't want to be bothered, however he ventured in anyway. Patroclus jolted upright in bed, as if he was trying to sleep not a moment ago.

Achilles closed the door lightly, hoping it would relax Patroclus down. He walked over to lie next to Patroclus on the bed. It had been a week's worth when Patroclus had to hush Achilles' passion on the moment they recovered each other. And now seeing Patroclus again and so fresh, that same passion was burning below his stomach more vividly then before. Patroclus still wore his princely threads except his shirt which was being held in his hands. The woven clothe seemed to have a more affect to Patroclus' attention then Achilles.

Achilles brushed along side Patrolcus' bare arm then lightly kissed its trail. His lips forged their way up his shoulder and along his neck. The closer he got to his mouth Patroclus reared his head away from those invading lips. He turned his face away from Achilles when he knew he was going to kiss his mouth.

"What is the matter Patroclus?" Achilles finally asked but received no answer. "Is it still about your father? Are you still sad to have left him?" Achilles waited for Patroclus to speak.

"No matter how much I acted loathing to be son of a king, never once did I not beam in being the son of a father." He now met his sparkling eyes with Achilles' own. They were on the brink of fallen tears but Patroclus learned to hold them in over the past days of silence. Achilles nodded to show he understood. Again his lack of experience in this field left him with no guides to say anything. His intentions screamed of touching Patroclus but he had to find a way where Patroclus would be comfortable too.

"Come, lie with Patroclus." Achilles said. He moved to blankets over them before taking Patroclus' hands in his own. Patroclus didn't move but continued looking at the divine tunic. "Patroclus?" Achilles asked trying to take the tunic out of Patroclus' hands. At once he did and tossed it over the bed. It took a lot of strength to tear his eyes away from that piece of clothe but when he saw Achilles he felt relaxed.

Together they sunk back into the comforts of the grand bed and both their arms and legs tangled together, eloping them closer for the night. The hot air from their breath eluded them into a peaceful slumber. Achilles' eyes fell instantly when he touched the blankets but Patroclus still was wide awake staring intently on Achilles while his mind was busy on something else. _He'll come back to me. Even though I cannot reach him, he'll follow his way back and see me once more. The council can't keep him away from traveling so he's bound to find an excuse to come towards here._

Hope whispered her blissful thoughts into his mind and sung him asleep, shielding his eyes from the realistic truth of his father's false return.

Now, I'm not sure Patroclus ever met his father again in his travels. But I'm going to go on a limb here on this topic. This chapter was going to be the end, but I thought it would be to much of a rush to end just right there. So next chapter will be the ending. Right now I just wish you will **REVIEW** and tell me how you liked this chapter so far. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 20: The Faces of War**

Patroclus' nimble fingers gracefully traced across Achilles' full lips while Achilles was sighing in ecstasy by the caresses over his hard sex. Just to see his face contort slightly from his touch Patroclus rubbed harder, grasping firmer along his length. Achilles arched his back off the bed and quietly moaned. Once Achilles began bucking it excited Patroclus into lapping the salty sweat that dripped between his breast.

Their sighs and moans became the shadows of the room cast by the evening sky, melting into the atmosphere. The sounds of kissing evaporated by their heat making them numb to the rest of the world. Both were drugged by their desires making them automatically push their hips deeper into the other.

For the past four nights they were spent just as hot as this. Tonight was no different then the many times they savored by slaving over the other's body. Except this was the only time they were interrupted. The sounds of hoofs were audible by Patroclus' ears, making him jolt from Achilles' lips. He listened carefully if the sounds were real, and until it was a proven fact he began to change.

"Patroclus?" Achilles questioned.

As Patroclus struggled finding his tunic he said, "There are men riding this way!" No sooner he dashed before Achilles asked why. Even if he did Patroclus wouldn't give him a straight answer. The small event of the coming people lit a fire that Patroclus demanded to hide. Once his foot touched the top step descending down to the main floor Achilles was well dressed following after him.

The riders were halting their horses when both Patroclus and Achilles came out of the house. None of their faces were memorable to Achilles except the grand king who jumped off his horse. Inside Patorclus sunk down to his knees but remained standing beside Achilles.

"Odysseus!" Achilles called, embracing his friend. The same oak tree didn't look a day older even though he was at the age where a day could mark a wrinkle. Odysseus returned the hug and nodded towards Patroclus. Patroclus was able to smile a little.

"What's this you being inside on such a day Achilles?!" Odysseus joked.

"I was! Training Patroclus after it got hot out, we cooled off in the house." Achilles answered. Well, half of the story was true.

The men moved in the kitchen of the house to eat any food accessible to them. While the others were having a small meal Odysseus' cheerful voiced toned down suddenly to a serious attitude.

"Achilles, Agamemnon is asking all kingdoms of his rule to join together for war." Achilles didn't speak nor Patroclus. Unlike the youth behind him Achilles remained calm. One of the men beckoned some assistance for the wine in the back. Achilles felt Patroclus' fear from behind and ordered him to attend to the men. He hesitated to heed Achilles but then decided it was for the better to not know. The men's stories were a breath of ease to Patroclus and didn't bring his attention to what Odysseus was saying until they all left.

As the hoofs of the passing king were gone Patroclus pleaded to know what happened.

"Paris, the Trojan Prince has kidnapped Agamemnon's brother's wife, Helen. But it would seem more logical that she ran off with him. Nothing surprising though."

"But the war! Am I right that there is going to be a war over this sort of thing!!?" It angered Patroclus immensely that Achilles seemed so quiet over the matter.

"Of course! Stupidity runs in Agamemnon's family."

"But then why did he come and told you off it." Patroclus asked a question that never received its answer. "You're going to go to…Off to the war."

"Don't say that!" Achilles snapped. "I haven't decided. I cannot make this judgment so I will need to discuses this with my mother." Achilles turned to leave but Patroclus blocked him.

"But she will say 'yes'!" Patroclus yelled. "And you will go! And for the longest time you will not return or worse you will never return!!!"

"Shhh." Achilles sang as he held the sobbing boy. "That's unheard of. I will return I promise you." His words hushed the boy's sobs.

"Then I will come with you." Patroclus claimed.

"No!" Achilles ordered.

"But it is not fair for you to go and not me! I've killed a man-''

"One doesn't compare to a thousands!" Achilles said.

"You've taught me all you know!"

"But not enough! You're still weak in protecting yourself from behind." Patroclus thought of more ways to help him in his favor but he knew the reasons that Achilles would say to stop him. Again he was helpless in a trap.

"Don't worry Patroclus. Wars over women never last long, trust me. And there is barely any fighting over talking." Achilles was right to Patroclus' mind. No man was silly enough to hold a long war over a girl. No woman is that desirable. Achilles not remembered what they were doing before Odysseus and kissed Patroclus.

"Now, let's go back to bed." Patroclus was able to fake a smile over his thoughts while Achilles led him to the room. His words simmered Patroclus' worry of Achilles' death but not his doubt of how long the war would last. _Would my father be there on the fields as well?_ Patroclus' thoughts rang a faint memory of hope. His mind began weaving in and out of options and their effects by either staying or leaving for the war. A plan gradually formalized its structure deep in his head. It still lingered when Achilles pinned him to the door and licked his way down to Patroclus' center.

He made sure he sighed at the right moments but was not externally connected with the experience. His eyes carried him to another plain where Achilles' hands and tongue were not felt on his skin. "Achilles?"

Achilles pulled his lips away from Patroclus' neck. "Do you really not want me to go?" Achilles knew he was still on the war.

"The last thing I ever want you to do is to go to that war." His statement was a final as the answer before. However Achilles was puzzled that Patroclus asked this now out of all times.

"Oh. I thought so."

**The End**

Okay! I know that was the suckiest ending ever but I just led from one thing to another and before I knew it I was like 'oh, I need to wrap this up!' So those that are loyal to the story please forgive doing this. I am sorry that I didn't go into the war but my story was originally for how they met. And I allow their rest of the story to carry on by the movie's way. This is actually kind of a prologue to another story I wrote earlier of Achilles. If you want to check it out its called: _Forbidden Gods._ But please forgive me of my grammar, wasn't my best at the time. But for those that have been kept with the story, I salute you. Thank you very much for reading Wavering Love, it was a blast. So **I beg of you all to _review _even if you haven't in the past. I would much appreciate it.**


End file.
